El amor eres tú
by Los aretes de la luna
Summary: #Grata sorpresa la que me has dado yo necesitaba un amor y me has enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba en círculos por su cuarto una y otra vez, nerviosa, ansiosa. Sostenía el móvil entre sus manos y lo miraba cada dos segundos pero no había cambio, no tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Estaba librando una batalla interna, ¿los contrincantes? Su dignidad vs las ganas de llamarlo y aunque sonará ridículamente cursi, su dignidad perdía por K.O

Miró una vez más la pantalla del móvil y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. La frustración, la soledad, la tristeza la hundía cada vez más y aunque trataba de mantenerse a flote todo esfuerzo resultaba inútil. ¿Acaso ella no era importante? ¿Acaso todo lo que vivió a su lado fue una maldita mentira?

Se tumbó en su cama y tiró el móvil lejos de ella. Ya no había dudas, él estaba con aquella chica rubia, la que vio en esa foto, la que él negó mil veces. Aquella chica que se reía en su cara cada vez que la veía.

Miró con rabia la foto de ambos que adornaba su pared y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se pintaban de color amarillo a medida que incrementaba la presión en ellos. Las lágrimas corrían con voluntad propia por sus mejillas nublándole la visión y las ganas de querer despertar de esa "pesadilla" se agigantaban.

Escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta y con voz entrecortada pidió que la dejaran sola, acto seguido la puerta se abrió haciendo caso omiso a sus exigencias y dio paso a una bella castaña que le dedicaba una enorme y cálida sonrisa

¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu mejor amiga?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado

La muchacha asintió y se echó a llorar en sus brazos, mientras la hermosa castaña acariciaba su melena azabache y aguardaba a que se calmara en silencio.

¿Cómo sabias que te necesitaba?- Preguntó con los ojos rojos y con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Yo lo sé todo cariño- dijo burlona y secándole las lágrimas- Kag, ¿olvidaste que pasaría la noche aquí cierto?

La aludida la miró unos segundos confusa y luego se encogió de hombros.

El internado despistada- Dijo mirándola con reproche- Mañana debemos estar allá

El rostro de Kagome se descuadró, era verdad iría a un internado, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas, miro a su amiga y trato de sonreírle

Sango, lo había olvidado- dijo parándose de su cama

Eso ya lo sabía, ha puesto a que no has preparado ni una sola maleta

Kagome sonrió.

Eso es verdad, ¿me ayudarás?

Para que estamos las amigas, pero antes creo que tenemos una conversación ¿no es así?- preguntó mirándola con ternura

Kagome sintió una avalancha de emociones, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella nuevamente, mordió su labio inferior y corrió a sentarse a su lado para empezar su extenso relato.

Después de media hora de insultos al susodicho, intentos desesperados y fallidos por tratar de llamarlo, de recordar los "momentos maravillosos" que vivió con él, de las peleas que tuvieron, del nombre de sus ahora inexistentes hijos, y todo lo relacionado a él Kagome se calmó.

Entonces… ¿Es definitivo?- Preguntó Sango, rogando que de verdad fuera así

Kagome la miró enfadada y luego soltó una carcajada

¡Si!

¡Qué bueno Kag!- dijo algo asustada por la bipolaridad de su amiga- Entonces te contaré lo que vi de camino para acá. ¿si?

El rostro de Kagome palideció y asintió.

Sango comenzó con su relato, contó detalle a detalle, como lo vio abrazando y besando a la rubia escuálida que no tenía gracia en la esquina del bar al que él siempre iba y… Se detuvo en seco cuando vio el rostro de su amiga.

¡Oh por dios! Kagome, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó desesperada- Estas poniéndote morada, ¡respira maldita sea!- Sango la tomó de los hombros y la movió desesperada- ¡Kaede!Por dios Kaede! Ven a ayudarme Kagome se nos muere- grito a todo pulmón

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Kaede entrara y se encontrara con la escena. Sango zarandeaba a una Kagome morada con todas sus fuerzas

Kagome deja en este momento de aguantar la respiración ¿me oíste? – Ordenó Kaede

Kagome la miró un par de segundos y botó el aire que había estado acumulado en sus mejillas. Kaede asintió y sonrió

Mis niñas la cena estará en quince minutos ¿de acuerdo? No me hagan subir por ustedes – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Kagome asintió y luego miró a Sango quien aún seguía pálida y tiesa. Kagome no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver a su amiga en ese estado

Hey Sango ¿estás bien? – Preguntó entre risas

Sango la fulminó con la mirada y se sentó en la cama

¡Tarada! Me he asustado, pensé que te morías- Dijo a punto de llorar- No puedo creer que aún hagas eso, anda a ver al psiquiatra. ¡Loca!- dijo arrojándole una almohada

Kagome rio y la abrazó.

Lo lamento es algo que aún no controlo del todo- Se disculpo

Sango asintió.

Ahora lo recordaba, Kagome comenzó con esos episodios desde que tenía seis años, según le explico Kaede todo fue a raíz de la muerte de su madre. Kagome no lo había podido asimilar del todo bien y ese fue su mecanismo de defensa, actuaba así cada que la noticia era demasiado dolorosa para ella, era su refugio.

¿ En qué piensas Sango?- preguntó

En que mi mejor amiga es una loca- dijo divertida

Kagome rolo los ojos y su expresión cambio a tristeza

¿Qué sucede Kag? Sabes que solo bromeo

Kagome sonrió.

Dime que pasa.

Es por él.- Dijo sin mirarla

¿Bankotsu?

Kagome asintió.

Ay. Sabes que ese idiota no es para ti Kagome- dijo fastidiada

Sango lo amo- dijo con voz entrecortada y bajando la cabeza

Sango suspiró

Kagome tú no lo amas y eso tu y yo lo sabemos- Respondió alzándole la cabeza

Eso no es verdad Sango, si no lo amara no sufriría tanto- Sollozo.

Tú no sufres porque estas perdidamente enamorada, tú sufres porque ahora vas a tener que estar sola de nuevo cariño y a ti te aterra estar sola.

Kagome la fulminó con sus hermosos ojos chocolates

¡Sango!- Recriminó

Soy tu mejor amiga y te digo las cosas tal cual, y sabes que es verdad. Kagome él es un patán y quizás te ilusionaste un poco por todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero se sincera conmigo ¿De verdad estas enamorada?

No lo sé.

Vez, esa es la prueba de que no estas enamorada cariño- Dijo acariciando su mejilla

¿Qué prueba Sango?- Se defendió fastidiada

Si en verdad hubieras estado enamorada habrías dicho que sí, no hubieras dudado, a pesar de todas las cosas que ese idiota te hizo. Kagome el amor no se va de la noche a la mañana ¿entiendes?

Kagome sollozó

Escúchame lo de ustedes no era una relación, él te buscaba cuando se le daba la gana, te presentaba como una amiga cuando quería y de novia casi nunca, además Kagome la que desvivía por "eso" que tenían eras tú, a él no le importaba y solo hacia algo cuando veía que te perdía.

Kagome la miro por unos segundos y sonrió. Sango tenía razón

Todo eso es verdad- Dijo mirándola tranquilamente

Lo sé.

No quiero más de eso- Sonrió

Ni yo, consolarte cada vez se hace más difícil- Dijo riendo

Ambas rieron.

Sango.

Dime

Si me aterra estar sola, desde que mi mamá murió he estado sola y tan solo la idea de soledad me aterra-Confesó

Tú no estás sola me tienes a mí a Kaede a tu papá y hasta esa madrastra nueva- Dijo burlona

Mi madrastra. – Suspiró e hizo una cara rara

Vamos Kag, el tiempo lo cura todo. Ya veras, conoceremos a los chicos de nuestros sueños, altos, guapos, sexys y ¡fieles! – Dijo alzando los puños

Kagome rio. Sango era su mejor amiga, su hermana, desde que tenía memoria. Cuando su padre le dijo que iría al internado a terminar sus estudios se sintió devastada y Sango sabiendo la noticia le rogó a su padre para que ella también pueda ir. Ese acto fue el más bello que alguien había hecho por ella y no tenía como agradecérselo.

¿Tú como llevas lo de Renkotsu?

Sango la miró raro y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

Los errores monumentales ¡no se recuerdan!- Dijo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo

"Renkotsu te amo"- Imito Kagome con voz algo más aguda tratando de parecerse a Sango

¡Kagome!- Soltó un gritito

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Vamos te ayudo a hacer las maletas y luego bajamos a cenar, Kaede nos hará pedacitos si no bajamos- Dijo fingiendo miedo

Eso es verdad, hacemos las maletas y bajamos- Dijo sonriendo

Kagome, ¿te conté lo último de lo último? - Pregunto mientras sacaba ropa del armario

Si es sobre Bankotsu, si lo hiciste- Dijo mientras arrastraba la maleta

No, tonta, no ese muchacho ya no se llama Bankotsu

¿Ah, no?

No ¡ahora es el innombrable!- Dijo riendo

Estas loca, a ver pásame ese vestido azul- Pidió divertida

Ten, pero no era eso Kagome es sobre Kaede- Dijo mientras le pasaba otro vestido

¿Kaede?

¡Si! Esta de novia con Myoga!- Grito Sango

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

¡Estas mintiéndome!

¡Claro que no tonta! Myoga me lo dijo. ¡Mi mayordomo y tu ama de llaves están juntos!

Kagome rio. Para ella Kaede era como su madre y para Sango Myoga era su segundo padre

Ahora somos más hermanas que nunca- Aplaudió Sango

Ambas rieron, la cena seria divertidísima, harían sonrojar a Kaede hasta que les confesara que estaba de novia de Myoga.

Le dolía el cuerpo, después de la última rutina de ejercicios parecía que un tractor hubiera pasado por encima de él. Se tiró a su cama con la toalla envuelta en su cintura y se quedó mirando el techo.

Sonreía, los recuerdos del desenfrenado verano rondaban por su mente, lo había pasado en grande. Fiestas, alcohol, mujeres, gimnasio, más mujeres, convertibles, partidos de fútbol, playa. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Que las clases en ese maldito internado se retrasaran un poco más, detestaba ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas, era tan monótono, ¿porque no podía hacer como la mayoría de gente rica? ¡Clases en casa! Cuando se lo propuso a su padre el estallo en carcajadas y luego le ordeno ir al maldito internado una semana antes, no se volvería a arriesgar.

Lo único bueno de esa cárcel era que pasaba tiempo con su primo Miroku, su compañero de fiestas, resacas, gimnasio y cualquier otra idiotez que se les pudiera ocurrir, ¿lo malo? Obviando la poca libertad, las escasas salidas, levantarse temprano, las clases, los profesores, las malditas tareas, el prefecto y tantas otras cosas Seshomaru, su hermano mayor, había hecho su traslado para el mismo sitio porque su padre se lo pidió. Bufó y maldijo por lo bajo.

Yasha, ¿Qué haces recostado?- Pregunto un guapo moreno entrando a su habitación

Miroku te he dicho que toques antes de entrar- Bufó ¿Qué tal si estaba con alguien?

Miroku sonrió.

Pegue el oído a la puerta antes de entrar- Dijo triunfador

Inuyasha rio

¿Qué pasa Miroku?

Hoy es nuestro último día libre, ¿Por qué no lo disfrutamos como se debe?

Porque casi son las diez de la noche y cuando mi madre está aquí le disgusta que salga, ya sabes lo sobreprotectora que es- Dijo en un suspiro

Es verdad mi querida tía Izayoi es una mujer muy protectora- Dijo pensativo

Igual que tu madre Miroku- Dijo divertido

Miroku hizo una mueca y asintió

Mi madre, ahora debe estar en Paris o algún sitio parecido- Dijo pensativo

Ya vez, esta vez no podremos salir

¿Pero quien dijo salir? – Dijo muy sonriente Miroku captando toda la atención de su primo

Te escucho.

En el cuarto de invitados nos esperan dos bellezas. ¿Vamos?

Inuyasha sonrió.

Vamos.

No puedo creer lo fácil que es sonrojar a Kaede- exclamó divertida Sango

Kagome sonrió.

Yo no puedo creer que sean las casi las dos de la mañana y aún nos falte empacar- dijo fingiendo llorar

Eso es porque quieres llevar todo- Dijo sacándole la lengua

No sé cómo pudiste empacar todo en un día- Dijo agotada

Me tomo dos días- Confesó divertida

Kagome y Sango se rieron a carcajadas y se apresuraron para poder terminar de empacar.

¿Que suena?- Preguntó Sango malhumorada- ¡Son las tres y media de la mañana necesito dormir! ¡Kagome despierta!- Movió a su amiga hasta que ella abrió sus ojos

Sango quiero dormir- Pidió

Algo suena Kagome- Siguió moviéndola

Es mi celular Sango, es solo un mensaje seguro de la compañía, ya duérmete- Pidió

¿Dónde está?

Lo lancé por algún lugar del cuarto.

Sango se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar y encendió todas las luces posibles hasta que… ¡bingo!

¿Cuál es tu contraseña?

Nuestros cumpleaños- Balbuceó Kagome cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

Sango digitó los números, apagó las luces y se metió a la cama.

No es un mensaje de la compañía

¿Es de mi padre?- Pregunto sentándose y algo asustada

No.

¿Entonces?

Es de Bankotsu.

Kagome froto sus ojos sin creerlo.

¿Qué dice?

"Amor perdona no haberte llamado ni mandado un mensaje, la verdad es que he estado pensando todo el día en ti y acabo de desocuparme. Te amo Kag. Siempre tuyo... Bankotsu "- Sango lo leyó poniendo la voz más varonil que pudo

Ambas se miraron y estallaron en risa

Idiota.- Dijeron al unísono para luego volver a dormir

¡Inuyasha despierta!- Pidió Miroku golpeándolo en el rostro

¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Qué quieres!?

Ya son las seis de la mañana, ¡vuelve a tu cuarto! Si tu madre no te encuentra sospechara

¡Demonios! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella?- Preguntó mientras observaba a la pelirroja que tenía al lado

Totosai se encargará, ¡levántate!

Inuyasha maldijo y se dispuso a pararse cuando la mujer lo tomó de la muñeca

¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Pregunto dulcemente

Inuyasha sonrió y tomo la sabana para cubrirse. Se inclinó y beso su mejilla para luego salir de la habitación seguido por Miroku, mientras el viejo Totosai ingresaba en ella para indicarle a la joven que afuera había un auto esperándola y que se vistiera lo más pronto posible.

Cierra la puerta- exigió Inuyasha

Miroku dio vuelta y lo hizo.

¿Dónde está la otra muchacha?

Se fue hace media hora

Inuyasha sonrió.

Voy para mi cuarto, mi tía inspeccionara en cuanto despierte.

Está bien, nos vemos para el desayuno.

Miroku hizo una reverencia y salió riendo del cuarto.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí, parado, pensando en la pelirroja, no recordaba su nombre, pero se sintió culpable por cómo había salido del lugar, por haberla ilusionado. Fue hasta su armario y se colocó un bóxer, se metió a la cama y se quedó viendo el techo, esperando a su madre.

¡Kagome despierta son las seis treinta de la mañana, estamos tarde!

Kagome abrió los ojos y bostezó.

Buenos días- Dijo sarcástica- ¿Quién se duchará primero?

Sango sonrió maliciosa y salió de la cama corriendo en dirección al baño.

Lo suponía. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para dormir un poco más

Kaede entró a la habitación y la regaño.

¿Kagome que haces aun en la cama?

Sango está en la ducha

Mentira, ya salí.- dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño- Te toca.

Kagome refunfuño y fue al baño.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, con algunas miradas de reproche de Totosai hacia los muchachos pero nada fuera de serie. Inuyasha sabía que su madre estaba un poco delicada de salud así que se hacía todo por complacerla, por ella reduciría sus salidas nocturnas inclusive las eliminaría si eso le daba tranquilidad, para ella él era un pequeño bebe.

Izayoi estaba en la puerta de la mansión despidiendo sus "tres pequeños". El primero fue Miroku, con esa sonrisa pícara y de satisfacción. Amaba a su tía prácticamente ella era su madre ya que su verdadera madre se la pasaba viajando con su padre desde que él era pequeño y ella junto a su tío lo habían criado. Izayoi beso sus mejillas y le dio un fuerte abrazo, le pidió que se comportara bien, que sea un joven dulce y atento, que la hiciera sentirse más orgullosa de lo que ya estaba. Miroku se emocionó con esas palabras al borde las lágrimas y se metió al auto después de darle un beso a su tía.

El segundo fue Seshomaru, no era su hijo biológico, cuando Seshomaru vino a este mundo Inu No Taisho se encontraba a su lado, ambos estaban muy enamorados y le dieron la bienvenida a Seshomaru pues su madre murió en el parto. Desde que el pequeño Seshomaru tuvo conciencia se le hablo con la verdad, era un niño algo frio, distante, pero siempre tuvo el amor de Izayoi, su madre, y él la amaba con fervor, se lo demostraba cada vez que su frialdad se lo permitía. Izayoi besos sus mejillas y se fundieron en un abrazo, no había nada que decir, ambos lo sabían todo.

El último fue Inuyasha, su pequeño Inuyasha ya todo un hombre, sabia de sus salidas nocturnas, de su manera de divertirse y también sabia lo mucho que él la amaba. Lo miro a los ojos y beso su frente, le pidió que sea un buen chico, mejor de lo que ya era, lo abrazo y le dijo que estaba orgullosa de tenerlo como hijo.

Inuyasha sonrió y beso a su madre para luego subir al auto que los llevaría al internado dejando a una emocionada Izayoi

Kaede las miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y les dio un fuerte abrazo, ella era la única que las despediría, sus padres como siempre estaban demasiado ocupados.

Kagome contuvo las lágrimas y abrió la puerta para ir hacia el auto y se encontró con él cara a cara. Palideció, se quedó inmóvil y le sostuvo la mirada con algo de dificultad.

Ahí estaba parado frente a ella, confundido por verla con una pequeña maleta y vestida de uniforme, le dedico una sonrisa y trato de tomar su mano, lo cual ella esquivo.

¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó notoriamente confundido pero sin perder la sonrisa

Kagome lo miró unos segundos y luego relajó su postura

Al internado, es hoy ¿no lo recuerdas? Te lo dije mil veces

Roló los ojos y sonrió

Lo lamento tanto, lo había olvidado amor- Trato de disculparse

Kagome sonrió

Bankotsu sonrió

Ahórrate las disculpas "amor" es obvio que se te olvidara después de tu gran actividad física con la rubia sin cerebro ayer. No somos nada así que hazme, y hazte el favor de irte, no necesito historias ni excusas ni nada que venga de ti- dijo pasando por su lado para ir al auto

Espera Kagome yo tuve que buscarlo en alguien más porque tu no me lo quisiste dar- dijo tomándola de la muñeca

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida

Suéltame Bankotsu

Yo te amo

Anda a amar a tu abuelita idiota- dijo empujándolo- Yo no te amo y me alegro tanto de no haberte dado lo que tanto querías anda y búscalo con quien te dé la gana, que te vaya bonito.- Dijo sonriéndole para luego entrar al auto.

Sango y Kaede miraban la escena sorprendidas. Kaede le dio un ligero empujón a Sango y ella corrió hacia el auto, miro a Bankotsu de reojo y sonrió mientras entraba al auto y este arrancaba.

¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta

Más viva que nunca- Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo hay tanto tráfico? – Preguntó muy molesta Sango mientras caminaban por el internado a paso veloz pues ya estaban tarde

Desde que se inventaron los autos- contestó picara Kagome

Sango rolo los ojos y rio.

Sango. ¿ Que traes en la maletita azul?- preguntó viendo a su amiga con la maleta pequeña en mano

Lo mismo que tú

¿Las cremas y esas cosas?

Sango la miro extrañada y giró la cabeza perdiendo de vista el camino

Ay Kagome. Enserio cargas eso en tu male…

Sango no pudo continuar de completar su frase pues chocó contra alguien y el impacto fue tan fuerte que cayó al suelo y la pequeña maleta fue a dar por los aires desparramando su contenido por todo el lugar.

¡Mis calzones!- Sango dio un grito ahogado y miro con rabia al culpable quien también estaba en el piso y la miraba dulcemente

Kagome se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Sango y la ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír estrepitosamente al ver los calzones de Sango regados por todos lados.

Sango estaba furiosa, parecía alma que llevaba el diablo y fue a encarar al idiota responsable de todo ese bochornoso accidente quien aún seguía en el piso siendo ayudado por otro sujeto.

¿¡Pero es que no te fijas por donde caminas!?- Pregunto muy exaltada- ¡Por tu culpa!- No pudo continuar pues sabía que si decía una palabra más lloraría

El muchacho le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Discúlpeme señorita no la vi, fue mi error, no la vi, le pido que me perdone, yo le ayudaré a recuperar todas…- miro alrededor y sonrió- sus prendas íntimas- dijo tomando una del suelo y entregándosela

Sango se sonrojo.

¡Idiota! – Le arrebato la prenda de sus manos, giro a ver a Kagome que inflaba las mejillas para no estallar en carcajadas cosa que el acompañante del " culpable" no hizo pues se rio estrepitosamente

Sango se dio la vuelta dispuesta a darle una sonora bofetada pero el joven con el que tropezó tomo su mano y la obligó a mirarlo para dedicarle una sonrisa

Este idiota se llama Miroku- Dijo amablemente causando un sonrojo por parte de ella- ¿Y tu nombre es?

Sango- Dijo casi sin aliento

Hermoso nombre

Sango se soltó del agarre y giro para ver a Kagome que estaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas infladas y completamente rojas.

Puedes reírte pero luego me ayudaras a recuperarlas todas- Dijo resignada

Kagome abrió sus ojos y estallo en carcajadas acompañada por su amiga

Miroku sonrió a ver la escena y se dio la vuelta para ver a Inuyasha que estaba de espaldas, se había volteado para reírse con más libertad

Yasha- Dijo haciéndolo girar

Inuyasha lo vio aun riendo

Ayúdame a recuperar todas las prendas

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido tratando de calmarse y después de varios segundos lo consiguió.

Pero ya estamos tarde

¿Por el regalo de ayer?

Inuyasha bufó y empezó a recoger algunas prendas ante la mirada divertida de los demás estudiantes.

Kagome ya había parado de reír y estaba recogiendo la ropa interior de Sango, hasta que diviso la de color rojo, la que según Sango era para noches "especiales". Caminó a paso acelerado y se agachó para tomarla, pero no era la única, alguien más la había tomado también, alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos casi dorados, hermosos, profundos, encantadores, que la miraron fijamente. Pudo sentir como los colores se subieron a su rostro y soltó la prenda, se irguió rápidamente y volvió a chocar con esos ojos dorados, pero ya no solo chocaron sus miradas, sus cuerpos estaban a milímetros, podía sentir como el perfume del muchacho se impregnaba en su ropa. Él la miraba divertido esos ojos chocolates eran hermosos, le dedicó una sonrisa y esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más lo que le pareció divertido.

Creo que esto es de tu amiga- Dijo entregándole lo que había ido a buscar

Kagome sonrió. Dios su voz era tan sexy, tan varonil, tan perfecta.

Gracias- Cogió la prenda

Me llamo Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho- Se presentó sonriendo de manera jodidamente seductora- ¿Eres nueva aquí verdad?

Kagome asintió.

Sí, soy nueva. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Inuyasha sonrió. Mientras que Kagome pedía mentalmente que dejara de hacerlo pues sentía que se derretía cuando lo hacía.

Fácil, un rostro como el tuyo jamás se olvida- dijo sin más

Kagome sintió las piernas flaquearle y le dedico una tímida sonrisa a lo que él contesto con una espectacular y sexy sonrisa. Por algunos instantes se perdió en esa atmosfera de felicidad mientras que alguien desde la entrada del internado los fulminaba con la mirada y caminaba presurosa a terminar con su cuento de hadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo miró un par de segundos más y sintió el cuerpo temblar, parecía que esos hermosos ojos miraran a través de su alma, la desnudaran por completo.

Inuyasha sonrió al verla contemplarlo tan detenidamente más cuando intento decir algo fue callado por otra boca. Se desconcertó por un instante para luego corresponder ese arrebato de pasión, aquella mujer estaba marcando territorio, y a él le encantaba. Sus celos se evidenciaban a kilómetros y la pasión con la que le devoraba la boca se acrecentaba a medida que transcurrían los segundos, la mujer deslizo sus manos por su pecho y lo atrajo más hacia ella, Inuyasha sonrió y acepto la cercanía, colocó su mano izquierda en su diminuta cintura y con la otra mano atrajo su cabeza para ahondar el beso. Aquella mujer moría de ganas de estar con él, estaba seguro que bastaba tan solo con pedírselo para que sea realidad. Sonrió pícaramente entre besos hasta que recordó a la muchacha de hermosos ojos chocolates, se detuvo pero no redujo distancia y observó a la mujer que tenía en frente

Pero que gran bienvenida Kikyo- Soltó divertido

De las que solo yo sé darte- Contestó sin inmutarse ante su presencia- ¿Acaso las has olvidado ya?

Inuyasha sonrió.

Claro que no, imposible olvidarlas querida Kikyo- Dijo separándose de ella y retomando la compostura- Déjame presentarte a alguien

Kikyo roló los ojos y lo miro desafiante

No me interesa.- Dijo acomodándose la falda- Te espero después de clase ¿de acuerdo?- le lanzo un beso fugaz, miró de reojo a Kagome y salió del lugar

Inuyasha la vio irse contoneando las caderas provocativamente y rio por lo bajo, giró a ver a Kagome que se encontraba completamente sonrojada y esquivaba su mirada

Te pido disculpas por el espectáculo- Dijo acortando la distancia

Kagome lo miró un par de segundos y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

No hay problema- contesto sin perder la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y fue en busca de Sango.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco, la muchacha prácticamente salió huyendo del lugar.

Kagome trataba de recuperar el aliento, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Inuyasha, aquel joven de hermosos ojos dorados tenía novia y ella había quedado como tonta. ¿Acaso ese sería siempre su papel? Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y con el dorso de la mano se las limpió antes de que alguien se diera cuenta se irguió y camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Buscaba a Sango entre la multitud de personas quienes la veían extremadamente raro pues traía la ropa interior de Sango en mano, apresuro el paso hasta que choco con una muchacha.

Discúlpame no te vi, no fue mi intención- dijo disculpándose atropelladamente mientras recogía lo que se había caído.

La muchacha le dedico una sonrisa.

Descuida, a todos nos pasa el primer día. Mi nombre es Rin, Rin Tamakeda

Soy Kagome Higurashi

Es un placer- aseguró- ¿Vas en último año?

Kagome negó.

Penúltimo.

Rin rio dulcemente.

Iremos juntas- aseguró

Kagome se sintió extrañamente más segura. La conversación con Rin se dio de forma muy natural, mientras buscaban a Sango, ella le contaba algunas cosas que "necesitaba" saber para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar. Así se enteró de los profesores, los alumnos, el prefecto, el director. Kagome se quedó impresionada por el relato era demasiada información para procesaren tan poco tiempo.

Cuando encontraron a Sango la acompañaron a guardar sus "prendas" y de ahí corrieron pues el timbre había sonado. Parecía que nunca llegarían hasta que Rin paro en seco y soltó una maldición.

La profesora, ya está aquí- dijo como si acabara de ser sentenciada a la hoguera.

Tocó la puerta y luego la abrió.

¿Se puede?- Pregunto temerosa

La mujer refunfuño y asintió. Las tres muchachas ingresaron y fueron observadas por todo el salón, como si estuvieran pasando algún tipo de examen. Rin tomo asiento presurosa mientras Sango y Kagome se quedaron paradas en frente. Kagome vio a la profesora unos segundos, era una mujer bastante anciana, de diminuta estatura, cabello blanco como la nieve y esponjado, piel tal cual una pasa y unos anteojos redondos inmensos.

Ustedes deben ser las alumnas que se integran al grupo- dijo mirándolas de arriba abajo. – Bienvenidas, tomen asiento junto a los primos Taisho, por favor que vamos a comenzar la clase, cualquier duda en caso no estemos los profesores ellos son los encargados- dijo con voz rasposa.

Kagome sintió el piso moverse debajo de ella, se congeló en su sitio. Miro de reojo a Sango y adivino a donde iría a sentarse, camino tal cual sentenciado a muerte y tomo asiento al lado de Inuyasha quien la recibió con una sonrisa encantadora. Sango se sentaría delante de Inuyasha así que por lo menos estarían cerca mientras que Rin estaba solo a cinco lugares más atrás.

Podía sentir como murmuraban a sus espaldas, de la inmensa suerte que tenía por tener de "asesores" a los Taisho. Clavó la vista en el pizarrón y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha la observaba de vez en cuando, era una joven hermosa, piel blanca y tersa, hermosos; profundos y grandes ojos chocolates, nariz respingada, una boca pequeña pero perfecta para ser besada y su melena azabache recorriendo toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, sin duda magnifica pero algo extraña, no se había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez cosa que no era muy común en la mayoría de chicas

La clase transcurrió sin más, nadie prestaba atención, la maestra se desvivía por explicar lo mejor posible cómo surgió la Odisea y la Ilíada, construía ejemplo tras ejemplo, mostrando la magnificencia griega y los dotes casi sobre humanos para crear el escenario perfecto, pero nadie lo vivía con igual intensidad, cada uno pensaba en diferentes cosas , la gran mayoría en la "fiesta de bienvenida" y algunos otros como Kagome en lo difícil que sería estudiar en ese lugar.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos salieron disparados hacia los corredores, algunas alumnas le dedicaron una mirada bastante atrevida a Inuyasha y a Miroku invitándolos a aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenían , más fue rechazada por ambos con una simple sonrisa o algún gesto distraído.

Miroku conversaba amenamente con Sango, le explicaba la temática del internado, las cualidades de cada uno de los maestros y los grandes defectos que se hacían muy notorios, ambos sonreían cada vez que sus miradas cruzaban o completaban la frase del otro.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta el asiento de Kagome y se puso a su altura, causándole un ligero sobresalto.

¿Comprendiste todo?

Kagome lo miró confundida.

¿Comprender que cosa?- pregunto bastante nerviosa

La clase pequeña tonta- dijo sonriendo causando que Kagome sintiera una extraña corriente en su cuerpo

Kagome sonrió.

Lo tengo todo claro, gracias por preocuparte Inuyasha.- dijo en un suspiro

Kagome deberías aprender a mentir- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Kagome se encogió de hombros y le dedico una ligera sonrisa. Inuyasha bufo y salió del lugar no la entendía y no era su intención complicarse la vida tratando de llegar a comprenderla a pesar de la atractiva que era a él no le iba muy bien lidiar con chicas "complicadas"

Cuando retomaron las clases comenzó el infierno para Kagome, desde su asiento observó como la "maestra" quien llevaba un escote exageradamente grande hablaba de cómo cuidarse al intimar con otra persona, aclaró que esta pequeña introducción era política de la escuela pues no querían tener problemas a mediados de año o finales de este.

La maestra repartió el material "didáctico" y con una pose bastante insinuadora pidió que comenzaran la tarea.

Y así es como se coloca un preservativo, aunque todos aquí lo saben, ¿no es verdad?- Dijo terminando de envolver la banana con el preservativo – Muchachos esto puede ahorrarles muchos problemas, recuerden usarlo siempre- dijo mirando coquetamente a Inuyasha y a Miroku- Ahora ustedes.- ordenó

Todos comenzaron a realizar el divertido ejercicio menos Kagome quien se había quedado helada, observaba la banana que tenía en mano y el preservativo aún sin abrir. Nunca había visto uno, jamás estuvo tan cerca de algo parecido, ¿Cómo se suponía que un pequeño globito cubriría algo así? La maestra lo había hecho con tanta naturalidad al igual que todo el salón, probablemente solo faltara ella, le dio una mirada fugaz a Sango quien ya había terminado, había algunas risas, algunos "pero que cosa para más asquerosa" seguidas de risas hipócritas. Kagome rompió el empaque temblorosa y sacó el preservativo, lo tocó un momento y la imagen de Bankotsu se apoderó de su mente, su estómago dio ligeras vueltas y se asqueó.

Kagome estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, solo faltaba ella, giró en busca de ayuda y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que la miraban muy divertidos, disfrutaban del momento, a Inuyasha tan solo le tome un par de segundos entender toda la situación y le parecía sumamente divertido. Kagome esquivó su mirada y se sonrojó, sentía como la cara le ardía, como quemaba, mientras que el coraje inundaba su cuerpo, la sonrisita burlona de Inuyasha le estaba colmando la paciencia. Sin darse cuenta término de hacer lo que la maestra les había pedido, dio un largo suspiro y miro triunfadora a Inuyasha mientras este no quitaba esa sonrisa arrogante.

Kagome no prestó más atención a esa clase, se perdió en la sonrisa y mirada de Inuyasha, rogando que no hubiera más ejercicios didácticos. Cuando la clase terminó y la maestra salió contoneando las caderas y muy provocadoramente, Inuyasha se inclinó hasta el sitio de Kagome y le soltó una frasecilla que enfureció a la chica.

¿Viste? No es tan difícil después de todo, solo necesitas practica- rio y le guiño el ojo para luego salir sin darle tiempo a responder

A Inuyasha le parecía tierna la actitud de Kagome, actuaba como una niña pequeña, solo le faltaba la paleta y listo. La había dejado echo una fiera, se notaba que su simple frase la llego a enfurecer en demasía, pobre niña.

Desde ese incidente habían pasado ya tres semanas, Kagome estaba muy indignada con Inuyasha no le dirigía la palabra, no lo miraba en clase y había tratado de convencer a Sango o Rin para cambiar de lugar, fracaso total, ninguna accedió. En esas tres semanas Rin las puso al tanto de casi todo, describió a cada una de las personalidades más influyentes del lugar.

INUYASHA, era el capitán del equipo de futbol y aunque generalmente ese merito siempre quedaba para los de último año desde que ingresó al equipo nadie le había podido quitar ese título, amaba los deportes, era el número uno en cuanto de actividad física se tratase, el mejor en oratoria, estaba en el cuadro de honor, su mejor amigo era su primo Miroku. Inuyasha era el chico más deseado, todas morían por estar bajo sus sabanas y algunas lo habían logrado, no había chica que no quisiese estar con él, desde las de primer año hasta las de ultimo año. Se rumorea que aún mantiene una relación con Kikyo quien es un año menor y comanda a las animadoras, sus amigos son Koga y Hoyo quienes también son un año menor pero es con Koga con quien se disputa el número de conquista, aunque Inuyasha va ganando por una gran ventaja

MIROKU es parte del equipo de futbol, es mujeriego por naturaleza pero no busca alardear como lo hace Koga y algunas veces su primo. Es parte del consejo estudiantil, ama las artes marciales y le fascina andar de tras de cuanta mujer pueda. Es parte del cuadro de honor, alumno ejemplar pues ha representado varias veces al colegio, nunca ha tenido una relación seria ni formal con nadie, cree en la libertad de la persona sin ataduras.

KIKYO es la chica más "popular" la que todos quieren en su cama, es frívola y hasta algo malévola, es capitana de las animadoras y siempre está cerca de Inuyasha, es la imagen de la belleza, tiene muchísimas personas detrás de ella pero solo dos a las que considera realmente sus amigas aunque casi nunca lo demuestre: Kagura y Kanna

Inuyasha observó a Kikyo un par de veces y rio ante la actitud que tenía, sabía perfectamente hasta donde podía provocarla, hasta donde podía llevarla y de lo que era capaz, a pesar de ser tan solo un año menor Kikyo le había demostrado que era una experta en la cama, sabía exactamente qué hacer, como hacerlo y cuando hacerlo, claro que él era una guía abierta cualquier técnica nueva era bienvenida, sonrió ante esa idea, la mujer que tenía en frente estaba molesta, fruncía el ceño cada vez que se enojaba, cosa que le gustaba mucho.

Inuyasha sabía que ambos hacían la pareja "perfecta" típico cliché occidental, pero desde hace mucho lo que tenía con ella se convirtió solo en sexo, habían terminado hace algún tiempo pero se encontraban algunas veces pues Kikyo no accedía a ser rechazada cosa que no afectaba a Inuyasha, siempre que ella insinuaba retomar su relación él salía del lugar fastidiado, Kikyo era manipuladora, fría, superficial y él no podía lidiar con eso más de dos horas.

Inuyasha terminó de abrocharse el pantalón y tomó su camisa, se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla

¿Nos veremos esta noche?- pregunto saliendo de la cama completamente desnuda y abrazándolo

Inuyasha la apartó

Kikyo sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto- dijo poniéndose la camisa

Ella lo miro furiosa, recordando el enojo que sentía

No entiendo que te pasa, huyes de mí, pero siempre vuelves a mi cama

Inuyasha la miró y suspiro

Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida, iré con Koga, Hoyo y Miroku

Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te acabo de decir, desde que regresamos de vacaciones estas diferente, pareciese que te interesara alguien más

Inuyasha se tenso

Sabes muy bien como son estos encuentros, no hay sentimientos, los dejamos de lado hace mucho ¿lo recuerdas? Fuiste tú quien lo provocó

Kikyo apretó los puños

Podemos intentarlo, esta vez será distinto

Inuyasha sonrió irónico

Si esto te está afectando lo dejamos y listo- dijo saliendo del lugar

Estaba molesto con Kikyo ¿porque ahora le salía con escenitas? Si fue ella quien jodio su relación, él se enamoró y ella lo mando todo a la mierda, meneo la cabeza y trató de sacarse los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, él siempre volvía aunque de un tiempo para acá ya no disfrutaba del todo del sexo, esas tres semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en la chica nueva, en Kagome, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza esa sonrisa tan perfecta y esos hermosos ojos aunque ella siguiera enfadada con él era preciosa y no podía sacarla de su mente.

Maldijo por lo bajo y apresuró el paso tenía que llegar a su cuarto antes que Miroku si no le ganaría la ducha

Después de todo lo que Rin les había contado, Sango se había desencantado un poco de Miroku y Kagome parecía más callada que nunca, esa noche sería la fiesta de bienvenida y las tres muchachas habían decidido ir juntas. Este baile no era el típico baile con pareja y largos vestidos, era un baile según la organizadora "para librar tensiones" un baile "ligero".

Dime una vez más porque debemos ir- Kagome se tiró en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos

Sango salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una bata y la miró con desaprobación

Porque todos irán y porque después de esto lo único que tendremos para distraernos será leernos los cincuenta mil libros de la biblioteca- dijo mientras secaba su cabello- Ve a bañarte- ordenó

Kagome sonrió.

Iremos porque quieres ver a Miroku- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo a ducharse

Sango estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Kagome salió de la ducha

Hasta que al fin- comentó algo exasperada

¿Qué me pondré?- dijo ignorando su comentario

Sango meneo la cabeza y le lanzo la ropa.

Apresúrate

Cuando llegaron al lugar Rin les dio el alcance en la entrada, estaba muy hermosa, según se enteró Kagome ella estaba muy interesada en un muchacho así que era obvio que se arreglara tanto para impresionarlo. Cuando entraron al lugar la música casi deja sorda a Kagome quien estaba a punto de emprender la retirada cuando fue arrastrada por Sango y Rin a la barra. Sango quien era toda una experta en tragos ordenó y mientras esperaban observaban el lugar, que estaba repleto, Sango buscaba desesperada a Miroku con la mirada hasta que ¡bingo! Estaba sentado en una mesa con Inuyasha y otros dos chicos, Miroku conectó inmediatamente con Sango y le lanzó una sonrisa que pareció haber sacudido completamente a Sango quien apoyo los codos en la barra y adoptó una pose relajada como invitándolo a acercarse, invitación que Miroku entendió y acepto inmediatamente, giró e intercambio algunas frases con Inuyasha y se encaminó hacia ella.

Sango estaba muy nerviosa pero no lo demostraría, miró de reojo a Kagome y a Rin quienes recibían los tragos y los miraban extrañadas

Sango¿ qué es esto?- preguntó Kagome gritando pues no escuchaba ni sus pensamientos

Sango sonrió y tomo el trago de un solo porrazo para darse valor, le lanzo una mirada bastante dura a Kagome quien asustada imitó su acción seguida por Rin. Cuando Miroku llegó hasta ellas le dio un largo beso a Sango en la mejilla izquierda mientras con su mano derecha la sujetaba de la cintura y la aproximaba a él. Después de esos eternos minutos les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a las acompañantes de Sango y tiró de su muñeca para invitarla a la pista de baile cosa que Sango acepto de inmediato.

Rin y Kagome estaban sorprendidas y por un momento envidiaron y desearon ser Sango, Kagome giro y pidió otro trago igual al que acababan de tomar, le pareció exótico y bastante agradable.

¡Kagome!- llamo molesta Rin captando su atención- ¡Que sean dos!

Inuyasha buscó con la vista a Miroku, no lo había entendido muy bien, la música estaba demasiado alta, solo entendió "llegó mi chica", su primo estaba actuando extraño desde hace un tiempo ya no era el mujeriego de siempre y eso lo traía algo confundido. El lugar estaba a reventar y le era imposible ubicarlo hasta que lo vio bailando con una bella castaña, Miroku la tenía pegada a él y sus movimientos eran bastante provocativos aunque la castaña no se quedaba a tras, le tomo un par de minutos reconocerla… ¡Sango! Eso significaba que Kagome también estaba ahí pero ¿dónde?

Acababa de llegar pero ya iba por su quinto trago, Kagome estaba extrañamente feliz y nada más parecía importarle, sintió un par de veces el piso moverse pero seguía feliz, buscó a Rin pero ella había desaparecido, solo estaba ella en la barra junto a varias parejas que se devoraban ¿acaso no necesitan respirar? Sango estaba bailando en la pista y ella ahí sentada en la barra, dio un suspiro y comenzó a buscar a Rin, no la encontraba por ningún lado quizás hubiera ido al baño, recorrió con una mirada fugaz el lugar hasta que se encontró con esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa tan seductora.

Kagome lo vio acercarse sin darse cuenta todo el enojo se había esfumado para dar paso a esas mariposas en el estómago que te vuelven loca, Inuyasha cruzo toda la pista de baile, ¡dios! Estaba extremadamente guapo, llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en los tres primeros botones, las mangas recogidas, un pantalón negro y su manera de andar, tan segura, tan dominante, tan sensual. Kagome le dio un último sorbo a su vaso y trago duro, una extraña ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, no podía no mirarlo, Inuyasha ya estaba frente a ella, se inclinó y depositó un beso suave, cálido y húmedo en su mejilla, Kagome tembló ante el simple contacto, el aroma varonil de Inuyasha se impregnó en ella haciéndola reprimir un suspiro.

Inuyasha estaba extrañamente contento cuando cruzó miradas con Kagome, una corriente extraña lo embargó, ella estaba al otro lado del lugar así que no la podía observar del todo bien pero como su madre le inculco desde pequeño; "es de caballeros saludar a las personas que conoces" y más aún si se sienta a tu lado, pensó. Esbozó una sonrisa y sin darle mayor información a sus compañeros se enrumbó al encuentro de Kagome, tendría que cruzar toda la pista de baile, cosa que no era nada sencillo, pero a medida que se acercaba la vista era cada vez más hermosa. Kagome estaba sentada mirándolo directamente, con el cabello suelto y ondeando hasta su delicada cintura, sus hermosos ojos chocolates tenían un brillo especial esa noche, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un tono carmesí que la hacía verse adorable, llevaba un bivirí blanco y un pequeño short azul que sacaban a la luz sus largas y torneadas piernas. Kagome estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba casi nada de maquillaje y estaba completamente nerviosa, cosa que le parecía sumamente atractiva, observó divertido como le daba un ligero sorbo a su vaso para darse valor y acortó toda distancia que los separaba, se inclinó y beso su mejilla, Kagome olía delicioso, podía sentir un ligero temblor en ella pero cuando la miró le sostuvo la mirada valientemente.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y se acomodó para no dejar de mirarla, lo que provocó en Kagome sonrojarse aún más.

Inuyasha fue quien habló.

Estas hermosa Kagome- dijo cerca de su oído para que lo pudiera escuchar

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y sonrió

Gracias Inuyasha- contesto tan alto como pudo causando una sonrisa en él

Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a Kagome quien estaba a punto de pedir un trago más pero fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha quien sostuvo su brazo y lo jaló delicadamente

Kagome ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto dulcemente

Kagome asintió y se paró de su asiento. La mano de Inuyasha sujetó su cintura y la guio hasta el centro de la pista. La música no se prestaba para bailar pegados ni mucho menos lento, era electrónica, bastante fuerte y ella no se movía muy bien a ese ritmo, Inuyasha lo noto y aunque no lo escucho pudo leer como sus labios le decían "lo harás bien". Kagome sonrió pero no tuvo que someterse a pasar tamaña vergüenza frente a él, la música se detuvo en seco, causando las quejas de todos en la pista.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin entender bien

Inuyasha se acercó hasta su oído a pesar de que no había música y le susurro.

Siempre en cada fiesta o "baile" de bienvenida el prefecto pone una o dos canciones antiguas, es para los pocos maestros que asisten, aunque la mayoría la desconocen. Es una tradición desde hace mucho- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para luego mirarla y sonreírle

La gran mayoría abandonó la pista, dejando a tan solo unas pocas parejas, Kagome pudo ver a Sango y a Miroku a unos metros, ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, se les veía felices, Inuyasha dirigió su vista hasta donde la tenía Kagome y no pudo evitar sonreír, Miroku tenía cara de bobo. Algunos maestros hicieron presencia, aparecieron de las sombras, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento

Inuyasha miró a Kagome una vez más y lanzo un suspiro.

Si quieres bailamos cuando sea una contemporánea- propuso

¿No puedes bailar una antigua?- preguntó divertida y desafiándolo

Inuyasha noto la intención de Kagome y sonrió.

La música empezó a sonar, era realmente hermosa, un bolero antiguo. Inuyasha termino con toda distancia entre ambos, colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomo derecha y comenzó a moverse por la pista.

_Vida, desde el día en que te vi, vida no sé, no sé lo que sentí, tal vez lo presentí… que me querías. _

Inuyasha bailaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, Kagome se sentía feliz, sentir a Inuyasha tan cerca, la colmaba de una sensación que jamás había sentido y más fue su sorpresa cuando la canción que sonó, era una de esas que por casualidades de la vida conocía.

Vida, desde el día en que te vi, vida no sé, no sé lo que sentí, tal vez lo presentí… que me querías.- cantó emocionada sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha quien estaba sorprendido y feliz.

_Me embriagaste con tu risa, me extasié con tu presencia, todo en ti es maravilloso, no consigo tanta dicha. ¡Soy feliz!_

Inuyasha le dio una vuelta y luego la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegándola a él lo más que pudo, tener cerca de él a Kagome lo llenaba aunque no supiera el motivo y el hecho de que conociera esa canción lo había emocionado muchísimo, esa canción se la cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño, era su canción y ella la sabía, compartía eso con él.

Vida desde que te conocí no existe otro ser igual que tú, vida, que me sepa comprender- canto Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome quien le sonrió muy feliz

_Me embriagaste con tu risa, me extasié con tu presencia, todo en ti es maravilloso, no consigo tanta dicha. ¡Soy feliz!_

Para ellos no había nadie más en la pista, parecía que las luces, el ruido y todo se hubiera evaporado, para Inuyasha solo estaba Kagome y para ella solo existía Inuyasha. Ambos no podían expresar con palabras lo que acababa de suceder, ¿una conexión?

Cuando la música se detuvo, se separaron y aplaudieron como los demás bailarines pero sin dejar de sonreírse, la música electrónica volvió a retumbar y la pista se aglomeró de personas. Inuyasha acompaño a la barra a una emocionada Kagome y cuando estaba dispuesto a sentarse fue jalado por alguien quien lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

No sabía que bailabas ese tipo de música- menciono entre molesta y decepcionada mientras se contorneaba

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó hacia la barra, dejando a una furiosa Kikyo. Cuando llegó Kagome ya no estaba, la buscó entre la multitud sin éxito alguno, cuando se resignó y giró a pedir un trago el barman le señalo la salida a Inuyasha se le ilumino el rostro y salió a toda prisa

Kagome tenía los ojos brillosos y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no sabía exactamente porque lloraba pero si sabía lo que sintió cuando Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo, sintió una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, sintió que seguía siendo la misma tonta de siempre y aunque salió huyendo del lugar fue la única salida que encontró ya después le explicaría a Sango además el internado no estaba demasiado lejos. Camino a paso lento pues el alcohol la hacía tambalear un poco y lo último que quería era estampar su cara contra el suelo.

Corrió todo lo que las piernas le dieron hasta que la vio, se tambaleaba mientras caminaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, le tomo un par de segundos darle el alcance, se paró enfrente de ella y vio como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, Inuyasha se sorprendió y se sintió miserable al ser el causante.

A Kagome casi le da un ataque cardiaco al verlo frente a ella ¿Qué hacía ahí?, Inuyasha la miraba fijo a los ojos y con el dorso de su mano le limpió las lágrimas, ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos pues no sabían que decir. Kagome no podía armarle este tipo de escenas se conocían hace poco y no eran nada, él tenía novia y ella actuaba como una idiota.

Kagome discúlpame- pidió el bastante serio

¿Por qué no estas con tu novia?- atacó

Inuyasha la miró confundido y tardo unos segundos en hilvanar los datos

Kikyo no es mi novia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

No me mientas no tienes por qué hacerlo, todos afirman eso, además el día que nos besamos tú y ella se conocieron!

Inuyasha se confundió completamente y rascó su cabeza mientras trataba de entender aquella frase sin sentido

Kagome tu y yo nunca nos hemos besado- dijo mirándola a los ojos

¡Eso ya lo sé!- exclamo furiosa y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho

Pero eso acabas de decir- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

¡NO!- gritó molesta- Yo dije que el día que nos conocimos tú y ella se besaron ¿acaso no recuerdas?

Inuyasha sonrió, a Kagome el alcohol le estaba afectando

Eso no fue lo que dijiste pequeña tonta- sonrió muy divertido

¡Solo vete con tu novia y a mi déjame en paz!

Kagome ya detente- dijo algo molesto- Kikyo y yo no somos novios terminamos el año pasado, a mediados de curso creo no recuerdo, pero ella no es mi novia

Kagome bajo la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Pero ella te besa- reclamó como niña chiquita

Inuyasha sonrió y levanto su mentón para que lo observara, secó sus lágrimas y le hablo con ternura.

No llores Kagome, por favor no llores- pidió- Lo de Kikyo no es importante, termino hace bastante, lo que hacemos ella y yo es solo un juego, nada serio ¿comprendes?

Kagome enfureció.

¡No me des explicaciones! ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo Inuyasha y ya vete!- pidió molesta- Ve a que te bese quien tú quieras- dijo muy dolida

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó hasta ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y rozó sus labios, Kagome cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, lo que maravillo a Inuyasha, quien se apoderó de su boca de manera suave, rítmica, se abría paso entre sus jugosos labios, a medida que el beso se ahondaba la lengua de Inuyasha pedía permiso para adentrarse, permiso que le fue concedido, exploró cada rincón, cada detalle, guardaba el sabor de los labios de Kagome, labios que lo habían derretido desde el primer rose, las manos de Kagome cubrían su cuello y le proporcionaban lentas y glorias caricias mientras él deslizaba su mano hacia su cintura para atraerla aún más hacía él, el pecho de Kagome rozaba con el suyo y sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón emocionado. Cuando se separaron lo hicieron lo más lento posible, como si temerían no volver a encontrarse. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la observo, su frente estaba pegada a la de él, sus brazos enredados en su cuello, sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, ella estaba hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, con miedo, con algo de angustia, no quería despertar de aquel sueño, quería aferrarse un poco más a él. Se encontró con los ojos de Inuyasha con esos hermosos ojos y sintió paz. Inuyasha la veía dulcemente, tiernamente.

Definitivamente eres la chica que quiero que me bese- dijo sin despegarse de ella y sonriendo

Kagome se sonrojó pero obedeció al instante, atrapó los labios de un sorprendido Inuyasha y se dejó llevar.

Inuyasha estaba maravillado con esa mujer, cuando se volvieron a separar Inuyasha se separó de ella unos cuantos centímetros y le coloco su casaca.

Debemos evitar que te resfríes- dijo dulcemente- ¿Quieres regresar o ir de vuelta al colegio?- pregunto inocentemente y con una mirada que hacia derretirse a cualquiera

Al colegio- pidió Kagome

Inuyasha asintió sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

Mi pequeña celosa ¿ puedes andar o te llevo cargada?- preguntó causando un sonrojo como respuesta inmediata

Kagome dudó un par de segundos y cuando estuvo segura estiro sus brazos, Inuyasha sonrió y la tomo en brazos, Kagome lo abrazo por el cuello mientras Inuyasha fingía que pesaba mucho

Vale, vale, pero este enorme esfuerzo te costara unos cuantos besos ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome asintió y beso sus labios mientras reía.

Kikyo estaba más que molesta, Inuyasha era un tonto ¿cómo pudo dejarla sola? Esto no se quedaría asi.

Holaaac:

Gracias por leer la historia, dejen sus reviews, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que les guste la historia c:


	3. Chapter 3

Sintió esas "mariposas" en el estómago cuando lo vio llegar, el mundo se le congeló, su respiración se entrecortó y las piernas flaquearon un poco, todo eso y más causó en ella con tan solo su presencia. Rin acababa de convencerse, no tenía escapatoria, esto era distinto, era algo que no controlaba.

Lo vio cruzar la pista acompañado de dos sujetos más, iba a paso lento, sensual, dominante, calculador con la vista fija en una mesa, donde suponía que lo esperaban sus "compañeros". Rin jugueteó con sus dedos y por una fracción de segundo podría jurar que sus miradas se cruzaron, por una fracción de segundo todo lo demás desapareció dejándolo sumergida en una sublime gracia.

El primer día que lo vio se convencía así misma de que era hora de dejar de fantasear con cuanto chico le sonriera, era hora de ser madura, dejar de ser soñadora, plantar los pies en la tierra y mantenerlos firmes hasta que llegara " el indicado". Se lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta convencerse a sí misma, al fin y al cabo ya habían pasado tres días desde que las clases comenzaron e iba por buen camino. Sonrió triunfadora, sentía que todos sus ideales se realizarían, ese sería su año, no más llantos ni dramas, no más chocolates, no más kilos extra por cualquier tonto. Ese sería su día, no había duda. Caminó algo rápido por los corredores, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, se había quedado hasta tarde consiguiendo unos apuntes en la biblioteca y ahora le tocaba caminar sola por esos corredores aterradores hacia su dormitorio. Maldijo en voz baja, debió irse con Kagome y Sango cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando lo vio, era hermoso, perfecto. Frotó sus ojos con la mano que tenía libre y dudó por unos segundos temiendo que fuera producto de su imaginación, cuando comprobó que su mente no le jugaba ninguna mala pasada, sintió los colores subirle al rostro, las piernas flaquearon, las "mariposas" revolotearon por todo su estómago y la sonrisa de tonta tomó protagonismo. Con algo de nerviosismo se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de acomodárselo lo más que pudo, practicó frases en su mente como para iniciar una conversación. _¿Tienes hora?, linda tarde ¿no crees? _Y mil frases más, su cerebro trabajó a toda velocidad, mientras sus atolondradas piernas acortaban camino, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para iniciar una " especie de conversación" él simplemente pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla y se alejó del lugar dejando a una Rin bastante afectada.

Lloró desconsolada los dos días siguientes, andaba como alma en pena por los corredores, causando más de un comentario desafortunado hacia su persona pero no fue hasta que oyó una conversación en el baño de mujeres que su estado de ánimo cambio

¿Estas segura Kagura?- Pregunto Kanna mirándose al espejo

Claro que si tonta- masculló Kagura mientras se retocaba el labial- Seshomaru es el hermano de Inuyasha, el nuevo, el que está en último año y si Kikyo puede tener a Inuyasha echo un idiota yo puedo hacer lo mismo con el otro Taisho

Eso es diferente, yo dudo que un tipo así se involucre con alguien menor, además por lo que Kikyo contó, él e Inuyasha son algo parecidos

Ese es el punto- comentó remangándose un poco la falda- Si llevar a Inuyasha a la cama no es una tarea muy fácil , Seshomaru será un reto- dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios- A mí me encantan los retos

Tú nunca cambiaras- sentenció divertida- ¿Está soltero?

Claro que sí y antes que cualquier idiota me lo gane lo invitaré a la fiesta de bienvenida, si está cortado con la misma tijera que Inuyasha, no se negará al fin y al cabo un caballero no le hace tremendo desplante a una dama como yo- dijo muy divertida

Kanna sonrió

Volvamos a clase Kagura, luego sigues fantaseando con Seshomaru

A Rin se le iluminó el rostro, ya había olvidado lo de hace días, aún había una posibilidad, quizás aún podía hacer que se fijara en ella, tan solo debía adelantarse a Kagura. Sonrió y se miró al espejo, su plan de mantener los pies sobre la tierra no iba más, acababa de despegar.

Seshomaru no estaba muy cómodo con toda esa bulla, no podía creer que era "obligatorio" asistir a ese tipo de eventos, aún no entendía cuál era la idea de "confraternizar" con gente sin cerebro, los únicos que podrían disfrutar de ese tipo de eventos eran los playboys de Inuyasha y Miroku. Divisó su mesa y camino a paso lento, como si le pesara el cuerpo, ahí estaba Kagura, con una sonrisa provocadora, instigadora y hasta algo malévola, tomó asiento a su lado, besó su mejilla y la observó por unos instantes, llevaba demasiado maquillaje al igual que la tal Kikyo y Kanna.

Suspiró, sería una noche larga, demasiado, le dirigió una media sonrisa a Kagura y se acercó hasta su oído

Iré por unos tragos a la barra- informó mientras se levantaba

Kagura lo sujetó por el brazo

Los puedes pedir aquí, en cualquier momento viene el mesero, quédate aquí conmigo- pidió mirándolo a los ojos

Veras muero de sed y prefiero hacerlo yo ¿qué gustas?

Una margarita – sentenció soltándolo del agarre

Seshomaru dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la barra, aún no se creía como había accedido a que ella sea su pareja esa noche, maldijo la hora en que acepto, malditos "códigos de caballeros"

Lo vio acercarse y perdió el control de su cuerpo, las mariposas revoloteaban con más fuerza, sus manos sudaban, las piernas temblaban y aunque se encontraba sentada sentía un terremoto debajo de ella, buscó la mirada de apoyo de Kagome pero esta le daba la espalda mientras discutía con el barman por otro trago, Seshomaru se colocó justo a su costado pero sin mirarla, su semblante no transmitía mucho, parecía frio, pero para ella aún seguía siendo perfecto.

Jugueteó con sus manos un rato mientras el barman lo ignoraba por hablar con una joven que estaba algo bebida, le exasperaba esperar, estuvo a punto de gritar para llamar la atención del inepto barman cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, giró y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos cafés intensos, profundos. La muchacha miró hacia el suelo mientras su cara se convertía en un tomate, Seshomaru apostaría cualquier cosa a que esa muchacha tenía problemas mentales, parecía ida, como si de repente se hubiera desconectado, se inclinó un poco, tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo

¿Te encuentras bien?

Rin se sonrojo aún más

¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda?

Rin asintió débilmente, miró hacia la salida esperando que él lo entendiera, no era capaz de articular palabra

Seshomaru fijo la vista en la dirección a la suya y entendió todo.

Rin se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, Seshomaru al notarlo colocó una mano en su diminuta cintura, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y la ayudo a mantenerse estable mientras empezaban la travesía para salir del lugar. Cuando lograron su objetivo Rin tembló ante el contacto del aire helado contra su piel, Seshomaru lo notó al instante y le colocó su casaca. Rin aspiro el aroma varonil y sonrió como boba unos instantes.

Seshomaru se separó de ella por unos segundos para poder pararse en frente suyo y sujetarla por los hombros

Mantente de pie mientras consigo un taxi, así no puedes ir hasta el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin asintió nerviosa

Seshomaru espero unos segundos hasta que divisó un taxi acercarse, se sintió aliviado, lo detuvo e intercambió algunas frases con el chofer se giró a ver a la chica y camino hacia ella, debía volver o Kagura lo mataría.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Rin se movían con furia, trataban de trepar hasta su garganta, sudaba frio, y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, instintivamente se llevó una mano hasta su boca y la otra la colocó en el pecho de Seshomaru, lo empujo débilmente, él no la entendía y la tomó por los brazos.

Pasó en un segundo… Rin se inclinó como si su columna se hubiera roto y vomitó en los pies de Seshomaru.

Seshomaru se quedó sin habla, acababan de vomitar sobre sus zapatos y parte de su pantalón. Rin se irguió aún mareada y lo miró apenada. Las emociones de Seshomaru se encontraban en una montaña rusa, de la sorpresa acababa de pasar al enojo.

¡¿Pero qué demo… - no terminó la frase pues vio a la chica llorar, las lágrimas escapaban a gran velocidad de sus hermosos ojos

Perdóname, perdóname- repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba

Seshomaru se exasperó, la muchacha no paraba de llorar y eso le molestaba demasiado, suspiró y en un acto tan impropio de él la abrazó, la mantuvo pegada a su pecho mientras su respiración se normalizaba, acariciaba su melena negra con ternura, por un instante todo se detuvo.

Rin podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo que emocionaba muchísimo al suyo, levantó la mirada y se centró en esos ojos dorados que la miraban tiernamente.

Ambos se perdieron por un instante en sus miradas hasta que el claxon del auto los hizo regresar a la realidad

Será mejor que subamos al auto- dijo separándose de ella- ¿Vamos?

Rin asintió, Seshomaru tomó su mano y la guio hasta que entró en el auto y luego él la imitó

El camino fue corto ya que el internado quedaba muy cerca, ambos no habían cruzado palabra, lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a Rin, Seshomaru la ayudo a bajar del auto, pagó y le agradeció al hombre. Una vez solos, la miró y le dedico una sonrisa fugaz.

¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

Rin se ruborizó al instante haciendo que Seshomaru sonría abiertamente

12B- dijo ella sin mirarlo

Seshomaru asintió, colocó su mano derecha en su cintura y caminaron en esa dirección. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación Rin se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

Juro que te pagaré – prometió señalando el pantalón y los zapatos

Seshomaru negó divertido

No hace falta- afirmó- No nos hemos presentado soy Seshomaru Taisho- dijo mientras sonreía

Rin Tamakeda- se apresuró en decir- He estropeado tu noche, te pido mil disculpas

Con una disculpa basta Rin, soy yo quien debe disculparse por haber reaccionado mal. A decir verdad te estoy muy agradecido detesto frecuentar lugares así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Rin asintió nerviosa

Buenas noches Rin- dijo Seshomaru mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla para luego irse

Rin entró a su cuarto rápidamente y se aferró a la casaca de Seshomaru mientras aspiraba su perfume

Sintió como si golpearan su cabeza con un martillo, el maldito despertador no paraba de sonar, lo lanzó lo más lejos posible y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dormiría un poco más, solo un poco, luego iría a ver a Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡DEMONIOS!

_ Flash back_

¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?- preguntó mientras se paraba de puntitas y enredaba sus manos en su cuello

Porque estas ebria- dijo divertido mientras le robaba un beso – Además el prefecto pasará por los cuartos, créeme es una tradición. Esta fiesta solo es un pretexto para poder deshacerse de algunos alumnos

¿Deshacerse?

Si pequeña ebria- dijo volviéndola a besar- Te imaginas si "encuentran" a alguien haciendo "cosas" que se supone que no se hacen- dijo muy divertido poniendo las manos en su cintura y atrayéndola más a él

Kagome rio

¿Entonces todo esto es un complot?

Ya lo entendiste- sonrió - Con "ese cuento" se fueron muchos, solos los nuevos caen- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Yo te he salvado- mordió su oreja

Eres mi salvador- continuó su juego

Inuyasha sonrió

Kag recuerda que mañana tenemos clases, ¿sí? No llegues tarde, eso solo significaría problemas con la dirección y perder puntos en las materias, pondré tu despertador una hora antes de lo normal- dijo sonriendo

Eres todo un experto en estos temas

Así es, todo esto es un plan que viene desde el horripilante director ¿porque crees que hicieron la fiesta entre semana?, ten por seguro que mañana habrá una fila inmensa en dirección, no te quiero ver ahí, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto besándola

De acuerdo- afirmó

_Fin del Flash back_

Kagome soltó un grito ahogado y se paró de la cama, caminó un par de pasos y golpeo a Sango que dormía plácidamente, causando un alarido de dolor en ella

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesta- ¿Por qué me molestas?

Kagome suspiró y se sentó en la cama

Debes levantarte, tenemos clases

Sango la miró como si fuera un alíen

¿Estás loca?- pregunto sobre sentándose- ¿Qué persona inhumana permitiría eso?

Kagome le conto el fragmento de conversación que tuvo con Inuyasha y el rostro de Sango se desencajó

Ahora que lo dices Miroku dijo algo parecido

Kagome la miró divertida y sonrió.

Arriba, aún tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos- dijo mientras se paraba y era observada por Sango

Sango suspiró

Está bien pero antes tomare una aspirina, la cabeza me explotará en cualquier momento- protestó

Que sean dos- dijo sonriéndole- Llamare a Rin

Miroku se anudaba la corbata, mientras veía a Inuyasha colocarse el saco

Tener clase después de una fiesta como la de ayer es una mierda- protestó- El comedor abrirá hasta el almuerzo, ¿dónde tomaré desayuno?

Inuyasha sonrió mientras se anudaba el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo

Toma – dijo mientras le lanzaba un paquete de galletas- Esto es algo

Miroku las tomó en el aire y luego se acercó hasta él

Estas muy feliz hoy- comentó

Demasiado- dijo mientras sonreía radiantemente

Pues no eres él único a pesar de que "esto" de las clases debería ser ilegal yo también soy feliz- dijo sonriendo mientras la imagen de Sango cruzaba por su mente

No hace falta decirlo, tenemos cara de idiotas- soltó Inuyasha riendo

Miroku asintió

Llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran

Kagome ve tú aun no encuentro mi zapato izquierdo- dijo irritada Sango

Kagome abrió la puerta y se encontró con una somnolienta Rin que se frotaba los ojos

Gracias por recordármelo de las clases- dijo sonriendo

No hay nada que agradecer- contesto Kagome dulcemente

Sango se colocó su zapato se dio una mirada al espejo y les sonrió

Vamos.

Corrieron lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas y se detuvieron en la puerta del salón, se examinaron mutuamente por última vez y entraron, tal como lo suponían no había casi nadie. Inuyasha sonrió al ver a Kagome, se cubría la cabeza con los brazos tratando de dormir un poco más, se dirigió hasta ella y se inclinó hasta la altura de su pupitre

Buenos días pequeña dormilona- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

Kagome alzó la vista y se perdió en esos preciosos ojos dorados

Buenos días- saludó

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó hasta ella y tal como lo hizo la primera vez, rozó sus labios lentamente, para luego besarlos, suave, lento, haciéndola derretirse ahí mismo, el beso se hacía cada vez más intensó hasta que él se separó y colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, dejándola aturdida y con ganas de más

¿Ya estas despierta?- pregunto con una sonrisa- ¿O necesitas que siga despertándote?

Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha besó su sonrisa, haciéndola soltar un suspiro entre el beso. Estaba maravillado. Kagome era perfecta, dulce, tierna, sensible, celosa, era magnifica. Sabía que todos los ojos se habían posado en ellos y que el chisme no tardaría ni media mañana en ser divulgado pero a él le importaba un reverendo cacahuate.

Kagome se separó de él, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios algo hinchados y entreabiertos y los ojos brillosos

Ya estoy despierta- susurró solo para él

Inuyasha sonrió

Entonces he cumplido mi misión- besó fugazmente sus labios y luego se irguió, dio un par de pasos y se sentó en su lugar.

Sango tenía los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer ¿que tanto se perdió anoche? Al recapitular los acontecimientos sintió como el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, le dio una mirada fugaz a Miroku quien ya estaba sentado en su lugar. Los recuerdos de ayer eran magníficos, el baile, los besos; ¡Los besos! Se tapó la cara con sus manos y trató de normalizar su respiración, no podía volver a mirar a Miroku a la cara, la vergüenza era más fuerte que ella.

¿Te encuentras bien Sango?- preguntó tranquilamente

Sango se congeló. Bajo sus manos, giró el rostro, lo miró y asintió.

Miroku sonrió tiernamente.

Perdóname Sango con el espectáculo que acaba de dar Inuyasha se me olvido por un instante- comentó mirando el techo y colocando el dedo índice en su mejilla

¿Olvidar que?- preguntó sin entender

Miroku sonrió, se inclinó en su asiento, le hizo a Sango una seña para que ella también se inclinara un poco, orden que obedeció de inmediato. Miroku sonrió, tomo su cabeza y la besó.

Sango se derritió en ese lugar, no había nadie más, acababa de tocar el cielo.

Ya extrañaba tus besos- dijo entre besos Miroku

El timbre los separó bruscamente.

El maestro ingresó al salón con una sonrisa burlona al comprobar que no se encontraba ni la mitad del alumnado.

Bueno jóvenes empecemos la clase- dijo burlón

La clase transcurrió entre las explicaciones del profesor, números a la enésima potencia, raíces cuadradas, logaritmos y todo lo relacionado a la "tortura matemática"

De vez en cuando Kagome se encontraba con la mirada cómplice de Inuyasha por unos segundos y sonreía como boba, Sango intentaba prestar atención pero no entendía absolutamente nada, era el infierno, ¿de dónde salían tantos números y porque habían letras? Sango quería echarse a llorar, el maldito profesor explicaba el tema como si estuviera contando el final de alguna novela, pero ella se había perdido todos los capítulos y ahora andaba perdida.

Rin moría de sueño, necesitaba dormir un poco, se la pasó soñando despierta desde que él se fue, agradecía al maquillaje que las ojeras y la factura de la noche anterior no hicieran presencia en su rostro. Había tomado dos aspirinas antes de ir al cuarto de Kagome pero aún así la cabeza la estaba matando, no entendía ni un quinto de la clase así que se limitaba a fingir que miraba al frente y copiar algunas cosas de la pizarra. Observaba de vez en cuando a Inuyasha y a Kagome, estaba sorprendida, los vio besarse (como todos los que estaban ahí) tan apasionados, tan dulces, por un momento imaginó a Seshomaru besándola así, se sonrojó y soltó una risita irónica, después del "incidente" había perdido toda posibilidad. Aunque en el salón se respiraba "amor" (después de los besos de las dos parejitas) Rin solo respiraba angustia, ¿qué haría cuando lo volviera a ver? Se escondería, se escabulliría, desaparecería. Sonrió no sería muy difícil ¿o sí?

Kikyo estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, el maldito despertador no había sonado y eso solo significaba "ver al imbécil del director". Gritó colérica y les lanzó una mirada asesina a sus "amigas". Maldita sea ¿acaso no podía ir peor? El idiota de Inuyasha la había dejado sola en la pista mientras se largaba tras la santurrona y ahora debía ver al director, no asistir a clases sin justificación era estar en castigo durante tres semanas, puntos menos en las asignaturas, tareas extras, reprobar exámenes porque los muy lame botas de los profesores tomaban exámenes de "esos temas" Caminó en círculos por la habitación hasta que su móvil sonó. Fulminó a Kagura con la mirada y esta inmediatamente tomo el móvil y vio de que se trataba.

Kagura no creía lo que sus ojos veían, ¿ese era Inuyasha besando a la nueva?, el mensaje traía la foto y debajo de el se leía: _**Taisho con nueva conquista, Te cambiaron Kikyo**__._ El mensaje no tardó en llegar a los celulares de todo el internado.

Kikyo le arrancho el móvil de las manos y se encontró con la nueva "bomba", fue como si un baldazo de agua fría le cayera encima, leía y releía una y otra, y otra vez, no lo creía. Ahora era la burla de todo el colegio y todo por esa maldita resbalosa. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que le iba a ganar a Inuyasha tan fácilmente. Le acababa de declarar la guerra y guerra iba a tener y ella sabía muy bien que todo se valía en la guerra.

Salió furiosa de la habitación seguida por Kanna y Kagura, caminaba por los corredores echa una fiera, quien se atreviera a ponerse en frente suyo corría el riesgo de ser desintegrado. La gente comenzó a murmurar, a soltar risitas irónicas mientras sostenían sus celulares. Kikyo se detuvo en seco, cansada y a punto de explotar y aplaudió sarcásticamente

Veo que disfrutan de este momento, vale me parece bien pero eso no quita que sigo siendo la chica más popular de este maldito internado, "esto" no quita que ustedes- señalo a las mujeres- me sigan teniendo envidia, sigan deseando ser como yo, aunque lo nieguen todos lo saben y ustedes- señalo a los hombres- no han dejado de desear que este bajo sus sabanas, así que sigo siendo mejor que ustedes y este "capricho" de Inuyasha le durará un par de días y algunas lo saben ¿ o me equivoco?- comentó burlona- Al final siempre regresa a mi así que evítense sus comentarios estúpidos.

Kikyo siguió su camino con una sonrisa triunfalista mientras por dentro ardía. Llegó hasta la oficina del director, más de la mitad del colegió hacía fila para verlo, se salteó la fila y pasó haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos.

Buenos días señorita Kikyo- saludo el director- veo que usted es una de los tantos alumnos que olvidaron las clases del día de hoy.

Señor director, con todo respeto, yo soy la capitana de animadoras, la que ha conseguido más trofeos para la escuela que los de cualquier equipo, soy hija de quien aporta una gran cantidad de dinero para este colegio, creo que merezco un trato diferente

El director sonrió

Sabe las reglas

Y usted sabe la facilidad que tengo para crear problemas donde no los hay- dijo guiñándole un ojo

¿Me está amenazando?

Tómelo como quiero, si usted no hace una excepción para mí, Kagura y Kanna, dejó a las animadoras y usted pierde los auspiciadores y el invicto en el torneo, pierde el apoyo de mi padre y se queda solo con el de los Taisho que aunque sé que es la misma cantidad que aporta mi padre no le conviene ¿no es verdad? Sus gastos extraoficiales se verían afectados

Kikyo no hace falta llegar a las amenazas

¿Entonces?

¿Cuándo no he sido justo contigo? Tú y tus compañeras están exoneradas del castigo.

Kikyo sonrió

Muchas gracias director- dijo sonriéndole y saliendo del lugar.

Kikyo le dedicó una sonrisa a Kagura y a Kanna y se encaminaron hacia la habitación.

Por fin el timbre había sonado, la tortura acabó.

¡COMIDA!-gritó Miroku apenas escucho el timbre, causando la molestia del profesor y la risa de sus compañeros

Todos salieron del salón y Kagome tomo a Rin de la mano.

¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- preguntó

Rin asintió

Miroku, Inuyasha vengan al gimnasio, el entrenador convocó reunión urgente- dijo atolondrado un muchacho mientras corría al gimnasio

Miroku miró a Inuyasha con ganas de echarse a llorar, mientras Inuyasha lo arrastraba al gimnasio.

¿Pueden ir guardando sitio?- preguntó mirando a las chicas

Las tres asintieron.

No dieron ni tres pasos cuando Rin se puso pálida, ahí estaba él, caminando en su dirección, las piernas flaquearon un poco e instintivamente se escondió detrás de Kagome quien soltó una risita

¿Te encuentras bien Rin? El cuco no estudia aquí- soltó divertida

Rin colocó sus manos en sus hombros y reposó la cabeza en su espalda

¿Qué te ocurre Rin? – Sango intervino

Seshomaru seguía caminando hacia ellas, alzó la mirada y se cruzaron, agachó la cabeza y apretó con más fuerza a Kagome

Te llevaremos a enfermería- sentencio Kagome- debe ser por los tragos de anoche, Sango es la culpable

Sango la fulminó

Pero no fue necesario la voz chillona de Kagura la salvo, se le había plantado en frente a Seshomaru y parecía reclamarle, Rin respiro aliviada, soltó a Kagome y sonrió

No fue nada, es solo el estrés, no entendí ni una palabra de la clase

Ay Rin si es por eso no te preocupes yo me perdí desde que el profesor nos dijo el tema- dijo Sango guiñándole el ojo

Muy bien, si estamos todas bien, vamos- dijo Kagome feliz

Pero la felicidad de Kagome se esfumó en tan solo un segundo.

Kikyo estaba para frente a ella y la miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio.

¿Deseas algo?- preguntó Kagome fastidiada

Kikyo sonrió y negó.

No, solo estoy tratando de adivinar que vio en ti mi **novio- **hizo énfasis en la última palabra

Kagome la miró confundida por unos segundos

Pues no tengo el gusto de conocer a tu novio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Kikyo se relamió los labios.

Claro que lo conoces "querida" hoy lo estuviste besando, es que tu madre no te ha enseñado que ser una zorra no es bien visto.

A Kagome le hirvió la sangre, no dejaría que la insultara a su antojo y menos frente a todo el público que tenían.

¿No tienes algo que hacer Kikyo? No sé algo como ir a revolcarte con cuanto hombre pase, así se te pasa el mal humor- atacó Rin provocando la sonrisa de Seshomaru

Kikyo sonrió.

Ay Rin, ¿ahora eres la defensora de las "resbalosas"?- pregunto jugando con su cabello

¡Yo no soy ninguna resbalosa! Y creo que confundes las cosas "querida" pensé que ayer te había quedado claro cuando Inuyasha te dejo sola en la pista de baile para ir por mí- sonrió

Sango le sonrió triunfadora

Ya lárgate ¿no?- atacó Sango

Kikyo la miro como si fuera un insecto

Solo busca un par de revolcones, y si lo que creo es cierto tu nula experiencia lo ahuyentara al segundo encuentro- dijo divertida

Kagome fue retenida por Rin y Sango mientras Kikyo se acercó hasta su oído

Solo eres su juguete nuevo, ni siquiera te ha dicho que son, eres una pobre tonta que cree que tiene algo especial

Kikyo soltó su veneno y se fue

Aquí no hay nada que ver, ¡largo!- grito Sango ahuyentando a todo el tumulto de gente

Seshomaru caminó en dirección a Rin y cuando pasó por su lado soltó divertido

El que se debería esconder soy yo y aquí me vez valiente, buscándote- Seshomaru siguió su camino y desapareció del campo visual de Rin

Las tres estaban sentadas en la mesa, Kagome no había articulado palabra desde el enfrentamiento con Kikyo. Fue Rin quien hablo.

Anoche conocí al hermano de Inuyasha- comento causando que ambas muchachas la miraran- Me escondía de él- dijo mirando sus manos- Anoche yo, vomite en sus zapatos

Sango y Kagome estallaron en risa de tan solo imaginárselo, Rin se les unió al ver que cierta forma era gracioso.

No sabía que Inuyasha tuviera un hermano- comentó de repente Kagome

Ni yo- agrego Sango

Rin las miro con una sonrisa

Conozco a Inuyasha desde que estudiamos aquí, prácticamente toda mi vida, es un buen chico Kagome, lo sé porque lo ha demostrado infinidad de veces y sé que hoy le brillaban los ojos cuando te miraba- comentó Rin

Kagome le agradeció con una sonrisa

Vamos Kag acaso no vez que estamos en las mismas condiciones, mírame a mí con Miroku- dijo tapándose la cara y fingiendo llorar

Ambas rieron

Al menos ustedes no vomitaron encima suyo- suspiró Rin causando la risa estrepitosa de sus amigas- Lo mejor será ir con calma al fin y al cabo ¿qué más puede suceder?

Ni siquiera sé que somos- masculló Kagome

Inuyasha jamás había besado a nadie frente al internado, solo lo hizo con...- Rin callo.

Kikyo- completó Sango causando que la fulminaran con la mirada

Vale, vale, será mejor no torturarme con su pasado, mejor pasemos a ti Rin

¿A mí?

Si, debes disculparte de alguna forma por lo de ayer con el hermano de Inuyasha

¿Disculparme con Seshomaru?- pregunto

Ya sé, salgamos este fin de semana los seis, invítalo Rin- dijo emocionada Sango

Rin se sonrojo, no podía hacerlo

¿Estás loca Sango?

Sango asintió

O lo haces tú o yo lo hago en tu nombre y si no me crees pregúntale a Kagome lo persuasiva que puedo ser- le guiño el ojo

Rin miró a Kagome que asentía divertida.

Entonces está decidido, el plan "Invitando al chico vomitado" en marcha- comento emocionada Sango

¿Invitando al chico vomitado? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?- pregunto Kagome

Sango se encogió de hombros y estallaron en risa

Madre siempre te has quejado de que nunca quiero estudiar, que soy una decepción y ahora que he decidido hacerlo ¿no me apoyarás?

La mujer lo observó al detalle un par de segundos

Las clases en ese lugar ya empezaron Bankotsu, no entiendo porque deseas internarte

Madre te lo ruego, hare que te sientas orgullosa pero por favor has todo lo que este en tus manos, estoy seguro que a mi padre le fascinará la idea, es uno de los colegios más respetados del país

Al igual que el tuyo- sentenció su madre

Madre sé que separarme de ti me dolerá en el alma pero es para forjar mi futuro, te suplico no me cortes las alas, estoy decidido a ser mejor persona- completó el discurso mientras la miraba a los ojos

Está bien Bankotsu hablare con tu padre, irás a estudiar a ese lugar hijo mío- dijo saliendo del lugar

Bankotsu soltó una risilla, recuperaría el amor de Kagome de eso no había duda.

Inuyasha palideció al enterarse del "espectáculo" que armó Kikyo y fue lo más rápido que pudo a la cafetería, ahí vio a Kagome riendo con Sango y Rin, suspiró aliviado y se acercó hasta ellas seguido por Miroku.

Kagome sonrió al verlo, sonrisa que devolvió Inuyasha, quien la hizo pararse de la silla para sentarse él, cosa que causó la risa de todos los presentes, cuando Kagome fue a coger una silla, él la jaló y la sentó en sus piernas causando un sonrojo de parte suyo.

¿Qué quería el entrenador?- preguntó Sango

Deja el equipo- respondió Inuyasha algo fastidiado

Miroku se dedicó a explicarle a Rin y Sango como se los había hecho saber y la falta de profesionalismo de su parte y todas las cosas que pensaba

¿Estás bien Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha a su oído

Kagome se tensó, ya sabía lo de Kikyo

Si- contestó sin mirarlo

Ya te he dicho que aprendas a mentir- susurró

Kagome sonrió

No me interesa que es lo que te haya dicho, yo soy muy feliz estando a tu lado Kagome y quizás sea apresurado pero quiero estar siempre a tu lado- dijo mientras depositaba cálidos besos en su hombro

Kagome se emocionó y derramó algunas lágrimas

Entonces no soy solo una aventura, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la pregunta y luego le dedicó una tierna sonrisa para después secar sus lágrimas

Ay pequeña tonta, tú nunca serás una aventura para mí, Kagome hace tres semanas que nos conocemos, quizás no te puedo jurar amor eterno como Romeo que se enamoró al instante de Julieta y quizás tampoco puedo escribir y recitar las grandes frases que los hombres dedicaban a sus amadas- la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura- Pero desde que te conocí no has salido ni un instante de mi mente, desde que te besé caí rendido ante ti, y créeme que esto es algo nuevo para mí pero tengo la seguridad de que ambos estamos destinados a estar juntos. Perdóname si no te digo que te amo- pidió- Quiero que cuando te lo diga ambos lo sintamos, que cada parte de mi cuerpo lo grite a mil voces, por ahora me haces el hombre màs feliz y quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y si tengo que pelear con dragones, monstruos y todo lo horrible que hay en este mundo, lo hare por ti- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

Kagome lo besó con ternura, con pasión, se había derretido con esas palabras. Inuyasha era lo que ella soñó y más. Se sentía tan segura a su lado y por él ella era capaz de pelear con dragones, monstruos y con la bruja de Kikyo, por momentos como esos lo valía.

Se separaron y se sonrieron, mientras los muchachos aplaudían, Sango estaba muy emocionada y miraba a Miroku impaciente, mientras él se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía, Rin estaba al borde del llanto mientras sonreía y aplaudía como si hubiera ganado un Oscar.

Pero que romántico resultaste- bromeó Miroku

Tu deberías aprender- reclamo Sango molesta

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron.

En fin Inuyasha dinos, ¿qué cosas le gustan a Seshomaru?- preguntó Sango

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron extrañados

Y ¿ cómo para que quieres saber?- preguntó Miroku algo molesto

¡Que te importa!- Sango estaba molesta

Inuyasha miró a Kagome quien sonreía dulcemente y a una Rin echa un tomate, Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa a Rin al entender y esta se sonrojó aún más

Muy bien ¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó

Holaaaaac:

Disculpen por actualizar hasta hoy :c tuve un pequeño accidente con mi dedito y se me hizo una tortura escribir, pero ya todo en orden, espero les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño. Dejen sus reviews prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Graciaaas por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

No quiero oír más, ya oí todo lo que tenía que oír - masculló enfadado

Sango no sabía que había ocurrido, estaba en medio de un campo de guerra, Inuyasha vs Kagome y Bankotsu. No entendía nada, Kagome derramaba todas las lágrimas que tenía mientras Inuyasha gritaba, estaban haciendo todo un espectáculo, miró furiosa a Bankotsu que se encontraba tranquilo, parecía que ni la noticia más desgarradora, sería capaz de perturbarlo.

Inuyasha golpeo el casillero con toda su fuerza, la marca de su puño quedo estampada en el, mientras que su ira no disminuía ni un poco.

Por favor Inuyasha, por favor, esto no es lo que parece, déjame explicártelo- pidió Kagome mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

Me mentiste Kagome, no hay nada más que explicar- soltó dolido, mirándola directamente a los ojos, en su voz no había ni un rastro de odio, ira, solo había dolor.

Sango miró confundida a Kagome, quien le sostuvo la mirada, había comenzado a entender.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba agotada, estudiar física cuántica, era una reverenda tortura, se desplomó en su asiento, agotada ¿Cómo era posible que a Kagome se le hiciera tan fácil? Le dio una mirada fugaz, estaba radiante, miraba embobada a Inuyasha, soltó un suspiro, si tan solo Miroku, dejara en claro lo que se supone que son. Suspiró y miró al aludido, estaba perdido en las nubes, mientras repasaba._

_El maestro entró con los exámenes en mano, estaba sonriente, se notaba a leguas la satisfacción que sentía, soltó un suspiro y clavó la vista en su lápiz. ¡Al demonio! No sacaría un sobresaliente pero con algo de suerte intentaría pasar. Solo tenía que recordar esa fórmula de la página quince…_

_Buenos días alumnos- saludó el director._

_Sango como los demás se pararon en forma de saludo y respeto, el director anunciaba algo, no lo oía bien, necesitaba recordar esa fórmula. ¿Cómo es que la había olvidado? Pasó toda la semana estudiándola, alzó la vista y se congeló. _

_Al lado del director estaba Bankotsu, con el uniforme, ¿Qué hacía ahí? giro y miró a Kagome, estaba pálida, volvió la vista al frente, ahí estaba el muy infeliz sonriendo y mirándolas._

_Demonios.- masculló _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sango y Rin consolaban a una Kagome echa un mar de lágrimas, ninguna decía nada tan solo intercambiaban miradas, ninguna sabía exactamente qué fue lo que desató el espectáculo de hace unos instantes.

Fue culpa mía- Kagome no paraba de derramar lágrimas- Yo le mentí, fui yo, yo lo estropee- se aferró al pecho de Rin y lloró

_Flash Back_

_Su mundo se detuvo por unos instantes. ¿Qué hacía ahí Bankotsu? , sus manos temblaron ligeramente, no dejaba de mirarla con esa sonrisa burlona, ¿Por qué había venido?_

_Kagome se tensó, no escucho más, cuando el director salió, se desplomó en su asiento, no escuchaba a nadie, sintió como el suelo temblaba debajo de ella, giró a ver a Inuyasha, estaba pensativo, con la mirada al frente, hasta que sin previo aviso se giró y le dedico una sonrisa._

_¿Tú que dices?- preguntó _

_Kagome lo miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros._

_Estas perdida- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza- Acaban de suspender el examen, pero aumentaran un capítulo más para la próxima semana, no lo sé, prefiero que sea ahora así no tendré que repasar más de la cuenta- la miró pensativo_

_Yo creo que podemos estudiar juntos, así será más sencillo- suspiró_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa_

_Kagome ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Si- contesto mirándolo, trataba de sofocar el incendio que sentía dentro._

_¿Conoces al nuevo?- pregunto _

_Kagome se tensó, sintió de nuevo el temblor en sus manos y trato de sostener la mirada de su ojidorado_

_No, nunca lo había visto – sentenció y le dedicó una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo Bankotsu no sería capaz de acercarse a ella, no después de todo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_El muy idiota no te ha dejado de ver desde que entró- comentó fastidiado- Pero no lo puedo culpar, eres hermosa- dijo mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios._

_ Fin del Flash Back_

Bankotsu andaba con una gran sonrisa por los corredores, había sido sencillo, Kikyo tenía razón, era tan fácil provocar a ese tal Inuyasha, agradeció haberse enterado de toda la historia de ellos, así todo salió a pedir de boca. ¿Quién diría que Kagome lo iba a olvidar tan pronto? Pero estaba equivocada, él era alguien muy difícil de olvidar.

_Flash Back_

_Bankotsu aceleró el paso y se paro delante de ella, la examino por instante, ese Inuyasha sí que tenía muy buen gusto._

_¿Tú eres Kikyo?- pregunto._

_Kikyo lo miró muy fastidiada_

_¿Quién te crees que eres para cerrarme el paso? ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Quítate de mi camino! No estoy interesada- masculló con desprecio_

_Bankotsu sonrió_

_Claro que lo estas- sentenció_

_Kikyo sonrió irónica._

_Ay querido he recibido mejores propuestas, además a ti ni te registro- dijo burlona_

_Querida Kikyo, esto es sobre Kagome Higurashi, la que te quito a Inuyasha ¿Segura no quieres oír?_

_Kikyo sonrió._

_Soy toda oídos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Kikyo sonrió, la bomba acababa de estallar, Inuyasha no iba a tardar en regresar y esta vez se aseguraría que no se separase de ella, había sido tan sencillo, más fácil que animar los partidos de futbol y en parte se lo debía al tal Bankotsu.

_Flash Back_

_¿Inuyasha podemos hablar?- preguntó serenamente._

_Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos y suspiró._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres Kikyo?_

_Sé que estas enfadado por la "charla" que tuve con Kagome hace días, lo he estado pensando bien y creo que me comporte mal- dijo mirándolo_

_Inuyasha se sorprendió. Kikyo estaba ¿disculpándose? _

_Creo que las disculpas se las debes a ella, no a mí- contestó_

_Kikyo asintió con una sonrisa._

_Inuyasha, nosotros hemos pasado por mucho- se tomó el cabello y comenzó a ondeárselo_

_Kikyo, por favor_

_No, Inuyasha, no te equivoques, no vengo a rogarte nada, solo creo que después de haber estado contigo tanto tiempo, merezco poder tener una conversación civilizada ¿no crees? – preguntó mientras miraba al suelo_

_La estamos teniendo - concluyó_

_Sí, es verdad, pero tenemos miles de ojos puestos sobre nosotros, no quiero que algún chisme malintencionado le llegue a Kagome._

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo que escuchaba era verdad?  
_

_Kagome confía en mí, Kikyo _

_Hacen una hermosa pareja- afirmó- Quiero disculparme Inuyasha no fui justa contigo muchas veces_

_Kikyo eso ya es pasado y en todo caso yo también debo disculparme.- dijo con una leve sonrisa_

_¿Entonces estamos bien? ¿Sin rencores?- preguntó aún sin mirarlo._

_Si Kikyo_

_Es un alivio Inuyasha, ya no te quito más tiempo, debes ir con Kagome, ahora que su ex novio está aquí debes querer estar todo el tiempo con ella- continuó mirando al suelo, tratando de que una sonrisa burlona no se formara en su rostro_

_Inuyasha se tensó._

_¿De qué hablas?- preguntó_

_Hablo del ingreso del chico nuevo, Bankotsu, ¿así se llama no?- todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla, Kagome no había dicho nada y ella sabía cómo Inuyasha odiaba las mentiras_

_Estas mintiendo- dijo molesto- Todo este "acercamiento" fue para lanzarle tu veneno a Kagome_

_¡Claro que no!- dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas- Sé que odias las mentiras, jamás caería tan bajo. Si sé todo esto fue porque Kagura se acercó al chico nuevo en el almuerzo, si no me crees compruébalo tú mismo, pregúntaselo a Kagome_

_No quiero saber más de ti ¡oíste! Por un segundo creía tu treta, jamás cambiaras- sentencio saliendo furioso del lugar_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Kagome miró a Rin, se sentía vacía, sin fuerzas, solo quería verlo, quería explicarle, quería decirle que fue una tonta, quería pedirle que no la odiara.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- pregunto Sango mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

Kagome abrió la boca pero el llanto se precipitó.

_ Flash Back_

_¿Acaso no me saludaras?_

_Kagome dio un pequeño saltito y giro sobre sus talones, Bankotsu estaba frente a ella_

_Hola Bankotsu- dijo fría- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Mi madre me suplico que viniera aquí, según dicen que es el mejor colegio el país_

_Sí, es lo que dicen_

_Veo que ya me olvidaste- comentó sarcástico_

_No te quiero cerca de mí, lo de nosotros ya es pasado. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para cerrar su casillero._

_¿Estas segura Kagome?- preguntó cerca de su oído_

_Kagome se volteó y asintió. Bankotsu estaba a milímetros de su rostro, la había atrapado entre el casillero y su cuerpo_

_¿Segura que no quieres que te bese? Nadie nos ve_

_Kagome tembló._

_Para ya. Yo no quiero nada contigo ¿oíste? Yo soy feliz con Inuyasha- dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo_

_Pero ¿lo amas Kagome?- preguntó – ¿En tan poco tiempo todo el amor que me jurabas sentir se fue? Anda contéstame ¿lo amas?_

_Kagome dudó. ¿Amaba a Inuyasha? ¿En tan poco tiempo sustituyó a Bankotsu? No pudo pensar más, el rostro de Bankotsu estaba a milímetros del suyo, Kagome retrocedió un poco y golpeo su cabeza con el casillero, Bankotsu rio y deposito un beso en su mejilla._

_¡Kagome! – Llamo Inuyasha_

_La voz de Inuyasha la hizo tocar tierra._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Inuyasha arrojaba por los aires todo lo que estuviera en su camino, estaba furioso, dolido. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así?

_Flash Back_

_La sangre le hervía, se acercó hasta ellos y fulminó con la mirada a Bankotsu mientras de un solo empujón lo separaba de ella y lo arrojaba al suelo. Miró a Kagome un par de segundos, trataba de descifrar lo que sus ojos llorosos querían decirle._

_Inuyasha, escúchame, yo...- no pudo seguir_

_Contéstame una cosa ¿Él es tu ex novio?- se serenó un par de segundos_

_Kagome asintió _

_Inuyasha sonrió divertido, acababa de estamparse contra una pared de mármol._

_Inuyasha esto es mi culpa_

_Nadie dice lo contrario Kagome- dijo mirándola_

_Kagome no le debes explicaciones a este tipo- recriminó Bankotsu_

_Inuyasha sonrió, giró y estampo su puño contra el rostro de Bankotsu._

_No quiero volver a saber de ti ¿me oíste?- dijo girando a verla_

_Inuyasha por favor, por favor escúchame- pidió _

_No quiero oír más, ya oí todo lo que tenía que oír - masculló enfadado _

_La gente comenzó a acercarse para observar el "espectáculo"._

_Ver llorar a Kagome le dolía, le dolía en el alma, pero no podía calmar ese dolor, no podía aparentar que jamás pasó. Le mintió, lo traicionó, lo hizo pedazos. Golpeo el casillero con toda su fuerza, dejando estampada la marca de su ira. _

_Giró sobre sus talones, se largaría de ese lugar, pero Kagome lo detuvo._

_Por favor Inuyasha, por favor, esto no es lo que parece, déjame explicártelo- pidió Kagome mientras lo sostenía del brazo._

_Inuyasha la miró un par de segundos, moría por abrazarla, besarla, calmar su dolor, pero luego le dio una mirada al imbécil que aún seguía en el piso y su rostro endureció_

_Me mentiste Kagome, no hay nada más que explicar- soltó dolido, mirándola directamente a los ojos, en su voz no había ni un rastro de odio, ira, solo había dolor._

_La dejó parada en frente de todos, llorando desconsolada, hundiéndose con ella._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces, Inuyasha no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa, Kagome no había obtenido nada de él, las clases eran un infierno, sentarse tan cerca y sentirlo tan lejos la torturaba.

Miró a Sango, estaba callada, pensativa, con la mirada perdida, se sentó a su lado y miro hacia el frente, desde lo de Inuyasha todo había cambiado y sin querer arrastró a Sango y a Rin en su tragedia.

¿Qué sucede Sango?- preguntó mientras miraba la pared

Sango frunció el ceño.

Nada, no sucede nada Kagome- respondió sin mirarla.

Kagome suspiro.

Es Miroku.- contestó ella misma a su pregunta

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él causa de mis problemas? ¿No crees que puedo estar así porque no entiendo nada de las clases de física?- soltó enfadada

Kagome tragó duro. De un tiempo para acá no solo tenía que lidiar con su dolor, el dolor de Sango se había sumado y faltaba poco para que Rin se les uniera.

Si es eso, yo te puedo ayudar Sango, sabes que se me da muy fácil- trato de sonreír

Sango la miró con algo de rencor, para luego dar paso a las lágrimas.

Está bien aún no supero esa platica- dijo mientras se hundía en el pecho de su amiga

_Flash Back_

_Miroku la miró dulcemente, ya eran pasadas la seis de la tarde, estaban solos en las gradas del campo de futbol._

_Inuyasha está muy dolido con Kagome- comento_

_Sango lo miró un par de segundos_

_Kagome se equivocó mintiéndole pero todo esto fue demasiado para ella, Bankotsu significó mucho y él sabiéndolo lo jugó a su favor- comentó_

_Miroku se encogió de hombros_

_No debió mentirle a Inuyasha, él detesta que le mientan, es algo que lleva consigo desde niño._

_Es una lástima, que terminara así, se notaba que se querían mucho- comentó_

_Inuyasha sí la quería_

_Sango roló los ojos_

_¿Insinúas que Kagome no lo quería?- preguntó molesta_

_Miroku se encogió de hombros._

_Yo solo me pongo del lado de mi primo- comentó mirando hacia el campo_

_¿Y si a nosotros nos pasara algo así actuarias igual que él?- preguntó fastidiada_

_Miroku la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió_

_¿Pero qué cosas dices Sango? Nosotros no tenemos algo parecido a lo que tenían Kagome e Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo_

_Sango lo miró confundida_

_¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó rogando que la respuesta sea diferente a lo que se imaginaba_

_Miroku la miró tranquilo_

_Sango tu y yo no estamos en una relación, ¿lo sabes verdad?- preguntó algo incomodo_

_Sango trago duro._

_Que yo recuerde no te pedí que seamos una pareja ¿o sí?- se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar_

_Sango negó bruscamente._

_La paso muy bien contigo y todo eso, pero recién nos estamos conociendo, además no está en mí, no es parte de mi forma de ser comprometerme ¿lo entiendes verdad? – pregunto sonriendo._

_Sango le dedicó una sonrisa y luego de una sola cachetada volteo su rostro, se paró y salió corriendo del lugar _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Kagome acarició la cabellera de Sango mientras ella se hundía más y más en su dolor, no sabía que decir, ella estaba igual o peor que ella, solo quería llorar, quería desahogarse, soltar todo lo que tenía contenido.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, sobresaltándolas, para luego dar paso a una Rin, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Rin se sentó al costado de Kagome y se mantuvo en silencio, mientras apretaba los labios y con todas sus fuerzas reprimía las lágrimas

Venga Rin, puedes llorar- exclamo Sango

Rin las miró un par de segundos y luego estallo en llanto.

Es un idiota, un idiota, un idiota- exclamaba mientras lloraba

Kagome suspiró

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó

_Flash Back_

_¿Por qué vives escondiéndote de mí?- pregunto mirándola_

_Rin se sonrojo._

_Yo no me escondo- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada _

_Seshomaru suspiro._

_Admito que me parecía divertido al principio pero ahora me parece de la más infantil y no estoy dispuesto a seguir con eso._

_Rin lo miró sorprendida_

_Si me he acercado hasta a ti es para decirte que no necesitas esconderte más, no estoy interesado en dirigirte la palabra, no quiero tener problemas innecesarios con Kagura- soltó mientras se alejaba._

Acababa de clavar el puñal en su corazón

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las dos muchachas lloraban, se desahogaban, Kagome sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y se dejó vencer, quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

Inuyasha estaba malhumorado, veía al "entrenador" hablar de tácticas realmente inútiles, el muy imbécil se creía el "crack", su vida estaba de cabeza, maldijo mentalmente al destino y a su mala suerte, jamás le habían aburrido tanto las charlas del equipo de futbol pero el imbécil que tenía en frente no sabía ni donde estaba parado.

Una cosa más muchachos, he resuelto cambiar de capitán- dijo muy satisfactoriamente

Todos giraron a ver a Inuyasha, que se había descolocado un poco, estaban acabando con su paciencia.

¿Y por me cambiarías Naraku? ¿Acaso he cometido alguna falta?- pregunto Inuyasha desde su lugar

Naraku lo observó con desprecio.

Inuyasha, ya no eres el mismo, creo que hay alguien que puede tomar el papel de capitán y desempeñarlo mejor que tú, además para este "rol" se necesita el respeto de todo el equipo- dijo desafiándolo

Inuyasha apretó los puños.

¿Y por quien me remplazarías?- preguntó

Por Bankotsu- lo señalo.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de explotar y todos se daban cuenta, lo estaban provocando.

Creo que cumplir el cargo de prefecto y entrenador está afectando tu cabecita Naraku. No me quitaras la capitanía para dársela a ese imbécil- hablo fuerte y claro

Bankotsu se paró de su asiento y sonrió.

¿Qué pasa "capitán" no aceptas que ya te gané en todo?- preguntó burlón

Inuyasha se paró de su asiento y lo fulminó con la mirada, después que tuvo que aceptar que él y Seshomaru se unieran al equipo lo querían joder de esa manera, pero no les resultaría fácil.

¿Qué me has ganado imbécil?- preguntó con rabia- Si estás aquí no es más que por lástima, hay veces que el equipo hace caridad, solo has bien tu trabajo "aguatero"

El equipo guardo silencio mientras Bankotsu ardía en ira

Por favor solo te están provocando, no caigas- susurro Miroku

Inuyasha bufó y se dirigió a Naraku.

No me quitaras la banda- sentencio – y menos para dársela a imbéciles como ese, no me hagas reír.

Inuyasha aquí soy yo el entrenador y se hace lo que yo creo mejor para el equipo.- comento sonriendo

La paciencia se agotó. Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Pues yo soy parte del equipo y quiero que Inuyasha siga siendo mi capitán- dijo Miroku mientras se paraba

Naraku lo fulminó

Y yo pienso igual- comento Seshomaru- Mi hermano no ha hecho nada para que se le quite la banda.

Nosotros queremos a Inuyasha de capitán- exclamaron Koga y Hoyo.

Y así uno en uno se paró en favor a la moción.

Naraku miró con desprecio a Inuyasha para luego salir furioso de los vestidores. Inuyasha miró a Bankotsu y se acercó

Recuerda cuál es tu lugar "aguatero" y también recuerda que si estuviéramos fuera del colegio las cosas no hubieran terminado así, no me provoques, que tu cara terminara estampada en el pavimento, maldito infeliz- dijo amenazándolo

Bankotsu enardeció de ira y golpeó a Inuyasha en el rostro con toda su fuerza, haciendo callar a todo el equipo.

Inuyasha escupió sangre y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima del infeliz pero una voz lo detuvo en seco.

¡Bankotsu! A mi oficina- ordenó

El director había observado "el acto de violencia"

Inuyasha ve a enfermería y el resto dispérsese- ordenó- ¿Qué no oyes Bankotsu? A mi oficina en este mismo momento.

Inuyasha salió primero de los vestuarios seguido por Bankotsu y el director, él se desvió del camino y se separó de ellos, no iría a enfermería pero ese infeliz se las pagaría, esta vez no le saldría gratis.

Caminó hasta llegar al árbol sagrado del colegio, ese lugar siempre le servía para pensar, estaba alejado de los dormitorios, los salones, la bulla, de todo. Desde que tenía memoria fue "su lugar"

Descansó la cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos, la ira iba desapareciendo por sí sola, se dejó envolver por la brisa, nada podría romper su tranquilidad o al menos eso creía.

¡Por dios! Inuyasha ¿qué te ocurrió?- preguntó con la voz entre cortada

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, esa era la voz de Kagome no había duda, la miró a los ojos, sus hermosas orbes chocolates se acumulaban de lágrimas.

Kagome no podía contener las lágrimas, algo dentro de ella estrujaba su pecho, se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y lo observó.

Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Estas herido en alguna otra parte?- preguntó mientras lo examinaba con los ojos llorosos.

Inuyasha tragó duro, no sabía que decir, tenerla tan cerca, tan triste lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Kagome lo miró directo a los ojos, sostuvo su mirada a pesar que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

¿Qué te ocurre? Deja de mirarme como si me tuvieras lástima, no tolero que me miren así- bramo molesto, quizás así ella se alejaría y la sensación que oprimía su pecho lo dejaría en paz.

Kagome bajo la vista y la centró en su falda, con algo de esfuerzo la rasgó y luego miró a Inuyasha. Tomó el trozo de tela y limpió el rastro de sangre que tenía su mejilla.

Estarás bien Inuyasha- dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro- Quisiera poder quedarme aquí a tu lado- lo miró a esos hermosos ojos dorados- Me gustaría tanto que vuelvas a ser feliz, que sonrieras como solo tú sabes hacerlo y si es necesario que me odies o me ignores, lo aceptaré pero no pierdas esa dulce sonrisa ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió

La sonrisa de Kagome estaba cargada de tristeza, se dio cuenta al instante y volvió a sentir su pecho oprimirse, se sentía miserable.

Inuyasha suspiró y apartó su mano.

Es mejor que no me toques- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Kagome asintió dolida.

Yo, lo lamento, solo quería… Olvídalo- se puso de pie

No lo decía por eso, aún duele al contacto.

Kagome lo miro y asintió.

Deberías ir a enfermería, estoy segura que así el dolor se aliviará mucho más rápido, si quieres puedo avisarle a Kikyo para que te haga compañía – comentó sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa con algo de dificultad, había olvidado lo celosa que podía llegar a ser Kagome.

Se puso de pie y se colocó delante de ella.

Creo que con que me acompañes hasta la enfermería basta- sugirió

Kagome asintió.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, sintiendo las miradas de algunos curiosos sobre ellos, los susurros, las risas tontas y algunas expresiones que ella no entendió bien.

Llegaron a la enfermería y entraron, la enfermera no estaba, Inuyasha se sentó en la camilla y suspiró.

Parece que salió a dar una vuelta- comento con los ojos cerrados

Si, así parece- dijo mientras tomaba un par de cremas del estante

Inuyasha disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque no era feliz del todo, la situación tan complicada con Kagome lo mantenía alterado.

Pero que…- Inuyasha sintió el contacto de algo frio contra su mejilla

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kagome a milímetros, estaba muy concentrada en esparcir la crema sobre su mejilla que no escucho su expresión.

¿Te duele Inuyasha?- pregunto con voz temblorosa

Inuyasha negó.

Listo, supongo que con esto mañana estarás como nuevo.- dijo mirándolo, no había separado su mano de su mejilla, le brindaba delicadas caricias

Gracias Kagome- sostuvo su mirada

Kagome se sonrojó

Espera aquí a la enfermera, dudo mucho que tarde, adiós Inuyasha- dio vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar.

Espera Kagome

Kagome se dio vuelta y volvió a su lado.

¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto preocupada mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.

Inuyasha sonrió

Sí, me duele algo- contesto

¿A parte de la mejilla? ¿Es que te hirieron en algún otro lugar?

El rostro de Kagome reflejaba horror.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la dirigió al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Me duele aquí.- dijo mirándola fijamente

¿Te golpearon también en este lugar?- preguntó alarmada mientras mantenía su mano sobre su pecho

Inuyasha sonrió

Sí, me golpearon en ese lugar, me golpeó una chica de hermosos ojos chocolates- Inuyasha hablaba sereno

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida

Inuyasha yo lo siento tanto, nunca debí mentirte, fui una tonta- clavo la vista en el suelo

Inuyasha la obligó a mirarlo

¿Aún lo amas?- pregunto

Kagome negó

¿Entonces porque me mentiste?

Tuve miedo, miedo de que el pasado volviera, que Bankotsu volviera a arruinar mi vida pero yo sola lo arruine, verlo me trajo malos recuerdos y solo quería escapar de eso.

Inuyasha se acercó a su rostro.

No vuelvas a mentirme- ordenó- No tolero las mentiras Kagome

Kagome asintió

¡Ahora bésame!, es una orden, me debes muchos besos pequeña tonta- dijo terminando con la distancia que había entre ambos

Inuyasha no podía estar más tiempo separado de ella, la necesitaba, todo ese tiempo lejos de ella fue un calvario pero ahora teniéndola tan cerca, tan suya, todo cambiaba.

Holaaaaaaaaa c:

Gracias por leer la historia, dejen sus reviews, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que les guste la historia c: Muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada fugaz, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar no poder besarla cuando quisiera pero Kagome le había repetido mil veces que "su relación "debía ser clandestina hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, así no sentiría que traicionaba a Sango y Rin.

A Inuyasha eso le parecía una estupidez, ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que el tonto de Miroku y Seshomaru no hicieran bien las cosas? volvió su vista hacia el frente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, debía admitir que eso de verse en secreto tenía su lado positivo, era excitante, emocionante.

Kagome lo miró un par de segundos, era perfecto, ¿en que estaría pensando? esa sonrisa mataba a cualquiera, moría de ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo (especialmente a la bruja de Kikyo) que ese chico era suyo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento tan posesivo ¿desde cuándo pensaba así? La verdad era que Inuyasha sacaba a la luz un lado que ella desconocía.

Koga miro el salón, realmente le hubiera gustado no repetir un año para poder estar en el mismo salón que Inuyasha, echaba de menos a los Taisho, aunque se veían en los recesos, ya no era lo mismo, la competencia que tenía con Inuyasha parecía haber perdido su valor, el ojidorado ya no era el mismo, desde que la tal Kagome llego hace ya cuatro meses, todo cambió, el interés de su amigo por meterse con cuantas chicas podía se esfumó, él seguía en eso, seguía metiéndose cama tras cama aunque ya no era igual, no sentía esa adrenalina. A veces renegaba de la actitud tan dócil de Inuyasha, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por él después de todo todos merecen ser felices y esa muchacha no le caía mal, él único problema era que desde que Inuyasha rechazaba a cuanta mujer se le insinuara todas lo querían en su cama

Miro de reojo a su amigo, Hoyo, estaba resolviendo un par de ejercicios, sentía lastima por él, se notaba a kilómetros que sentía algo por Kagome, los ojos le brillaban intensamente, se quedaba mudo cuando ella le dirigía la palabra y quedaba como idiota casi siempre pero ambos sabían que no podía intentar nada con ella, era la chica de Inuyasha y ambos estaban conscientes de eso.

La campana había sonado ya hace unos diez minutos y él prácticamente había salido disparado al comedor, se desplomó en su asiento y apoyo los codos en la mesa, el mar de gente iba y venía, él esperaría a Miroku le tocaba traer el almuerzo esta vez. Quería ver a Kagome pero si no hubiese salido disparado el muy idiota de Naraku lo hubiese retenido con cualquier pretexto, maldito imbécil. Desvió su mirada al asiento de en frente, su boca se abrió como símbolo de sorpresa.

Sango lo miró fijamente, con la expresión dura para luego dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

¿Sucede algo? ¿Es que no me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntó mientras bebía un gran sorbo de su jugo

Inuyasha recuperó la compostura y la miró tratando de descifrar que rayos pasaba

Vamos Sango no hay nada de eso, solo pensé que nos odiaba- comentó encogiéndose de hombros

¿Los odiaba?

- A los Taisho- contestó con una sonrisa y levantándole el dedo pulgar

Sango sonrió.

Inuyasha no los odio- contestó

Inuyasha levantó una ceja

Bueno quizás me enfadé mucho pero es cosa del pasado, además ahora que estas con Kagome no veo motivo para no hablarte- se llevó a la boca un trozo de pastel

Sango, el postre se come al final- roló los ojos

Sango comió otro pedazo y lo miro fijamente

Inuyasha sonrió.

Vale, ya entendí, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Lo sabemos desde que se reconciliaron- Rin intervino , se sentó al lado de Sango

Lo sabemos todo, querido capitán- exclamo burlona Sango

Inuyasha abrió sus hermosos ojos de par en par, sabían de sus encuentros en el gimnasio, rio nervioso y las miró.

No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ¿verdad Rin? – preguntó Sango más que divertida

Por supuesto que no- dijo mientras bebía

No estoy nervioso- se defendió

Avísale a tu cara- Sango le sacó la lengua causando la risa de los presentes.

Kagome aceleró el paso cuando vio la escena, llegó prácticamente como un rayo al lugar y trato de descifrar algo en sus rostros, pues todos se habían quedado callados.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mirándolas

Sango y Rin negaron, Kagome miró a Inuyasha y este le sonrió.

Siéntate cariño, ellas ya lo saben- dijo mientras colocaba su bandeja en la mesa

¿Qué quieres decir con que lo saben? ¿Inuyasha Taisho se los dijiste?- los ojos de Kagome echaban chispa haciendo que Inuyasha dudara por un momento si debía contestar

Sango rio.

No nos dijo nada "cariño", ya lo sabíamos- comentó mientras tomaba su jugo

Los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron en el acto y las miro

Chicas yo lo lamento, enserio, no quería hacerlas sentir mal, perdónenme- se llevó las manos a la cara

Inuyasha se sobresaltó y la abrazó

Kagome para de llorar, aquí nadie te odia o está molesta contigo- dijo rápidamente Sango

Eso es verdad Kag, nosotras te queremos muchísimo y no queríamos decirte y si lo hicimos es porque se notaba a mil kilómetros que querían demostrar lo que sienten en público- completó Rin

¿Lo dicen enserio?- preguntó mientras las miraba

Ambas asintieron.

¿Abrazo grupal?- sugirió Sango

Si!- comentaron los tres miembros restantes

¡Tú no! – Sango fusiló a Inuyasha con la mirada- Es broma ven aquí

Los cuatro muchachos se abrazaron atrayendo la mirada de los curiosos, se sentían bien, era reconfortante estar así pero un carraspeo los separo. Todos miraron al inoportuno y este les dedicó una sonrisa

Lamento interrumpir, Yasha aquí tienes- dijo Miroku colocando la bandeja en la mesa y acto seguido se sentó al lado de su primo.

El ambiente se tensó, todos comieron en silencio, Inuyasha podía notar como Miroku miraba a Sango, sabía que su primo moría por decirle todo lo que había estado guardando.

El viernes es el partido, ¿vendrán a vernos no es así?- preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo el hielo

Kagome le dio un beso fugaz y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa

Me alegra que ya den muestras de afecto en público- comentó burlón Miroku

Inuyasha le dio un coscorrón y se limitó a sonreír.

Iremos- comentó Rin- Sera divertido

Si, además dicen que sus rivales son extremadamente guapos- dijo Sango mientras suspiraba

Miroku se tensó y apretó el puño.

No seas tonta Sango- le respondió Inuyasha

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mirándolo

Es obvio, no hay chico más guapo que yo en el mundo y todos lo saben- dijo muy natural

Sango y Rin estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que Inuyasha se picara, estaba dispuesto a refutarles esa risita pero Kagome lo detuvo con un beso, lo besó lento y suave, haciendo que se olvidara de todo.

Disculpen la interrupción – interrumpió Seshomaru

La pareja se separó y lo miró.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó bastante fastidiado Inuyasha

Seshomaru había escuchado lo que su hermano le había preguntado, pero de repente lo había olvidado, su atención se centró en la hermosa muchacha que estaba entada frente a él. Rin evitaba mirarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella, le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, Seshomaru trataba de descifrar todo lo que sus hermosos ojos le querían decir, no sabía porque carajo la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos lo carcomía por dentro

Por un demonio te estoy hablando Seshomaru, ¿me dirás lo que viniste a decir o te seguirás comiendo a Rin con la mirada?

Golpe durísimo a su ego.

Seshomaru miro a Inuyasha dispuesto a estamparle su puño en su patético rostro pero quería evitar problemas y más si Rin estaba cerca

No digas estupideces Inuyasha- se defendió- Naraku nos quiere ver

¿Desde cuando eres el mensajero de ese imbécil?- Kagome le dio un ligero golpe

No soy el mensajero de ese hijo de perra- comentó más para él que para el resto

Todos lo miraron.

Cuida el lenguaje Seshomaru- intervino Miroku

Seshomaru lo miró un par de segundos y bufó.

¿Solo a nosotros?- pregunto obviando lo sucedido

A todos Inuyasha y si te lo digo es porque al que mando a avisar de la "dichosa " reunión fue a Bankotsu

Y ese miserable no nos avisó- Inuyasha ardió por dentro

Kagome apretó su mano y él noto su expresión, estaba inquieta, nerviosa.

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, trataba de transmitirle seguridad.

Mi amor, tranquila ¿sí?, no sucederá nada, te lo prometo – dijo con su rostro a milímetros del suyo y dedicándole una sonrisa, beso su frente y miro a Miroku- Vamos.

Las tres muchachas los observaron irse, guardaron silencio, no tenían mucho que decir, estaban bastante tensas.

Y Kagome ¿son novios oficiales?- preguntó Rin

Kagome la miro unos segundos

¿Novios oficiales?- preguntó

Si, te dijo " Mi amor"- Rin intento imitar a Inuyasha sin éxito

Las tres rieron

Si, somos novios oficiales

¡Cuéntalo!- gritaron sus amigas

_Flash Back_

_Vamos Kagome no seas miedosita- comentó burlón_

_No lo soy tonto- Kagome se estaba comenzando a enfadar_

_Claro que si lo eres_

_¡Que no!_

_Inuyasha apretó más su mano y aceleró el paso, ambos estuvieron caminando en silencio. Kagome estaba a punto de golpearlo, la estaba llevando a un sitio completamente desierto._

_Inuyasha ya oscureció- dijo con un hilo de voz_

_Ya lo sé- dijo sin perder el ritmo_

_¿ Y también sabes que estamos lejísimos del colegio?- preguntó_

_Kagome seguimos en el colegio tontita- dijo mientras jalaba de ella- Solo estamos en el bosque del colegio_

_¿El colegio tiene un bosque?_

_Que no lo estás viendo pequeña tonta, apresúrate_

_¿Por qué no sabía de esto?_

_No sabes muchas cosas- concluyó_

_Eso era verdad y que tal si Inuyasha era un psicópata, al fin y al cabo solo lo conocía hace un mes. _

_Inuyasha sintió el temblor de Kagome y se volvió hacia ella._

_Kagome relájate, no te hare daño, ¿confías en mí?- preguntó con sus hermosos ojos dorados brillando y extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara_

_Kagome dudo un par de segundos pero tomó su mano._

_Es que está muy oscuro, no veo nada y siento que algo me roza por los pies, ¡Serpientes! – Kagome estaba a punto de llorar_

_No hay serpientes aquí y no está oscuro la luz de la luna alumbra, ven aquí súbete a mi espalda yo te llevaré._

_Kagome obedeció al instante y así prosiguieron su caminata, no sabía cuánto había pasado pero estar así de cerca de Inuyasha lo era todo, su perfume se impregnaba en ella y eso le fascinaba._

_Inuyasha paro en seco y la bajo._

_A partir de aquí debes ir vendada- ordenó _

_Kagome lo miro aterrada pero luego sonrió. Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos con una venda y rozo sus labios en forma de agradecimiento. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo_

_Ya llegamos- informo._

_Kagome se apresuró a intentar sacarse la venda pero fue detenida por él _

_Aun no, aguarda aquí un instante, no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?_

_Kagome asintió. _

_Escucho algunos ruidos extraños, pero la voz de Inuyasha siempre la calmaba._

_De acuerdo, te sacaré esa venda preciosa- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y desataba la venda_

_Kagome froto sus ojos un par de veces y quedo impresionada, Estaban frente a una laguna, una inmensa laguna alumbrada por la luz de la luna, era hermosa y los grandes árboles que adornaban a sus alrededor le daban el toque de romanticismo perfecto_

_La luna llena estaba justo frente a ellos y era enorme, las estrellas brillaban como jamás las vio brillar y se reflejaban en el agua, era un paisaje maravilloso._

_¿Qué te parece?- preguntó- Hice un poco de fuego para que no sientas frio- señalo la fogata_

_Kagome lo miró, no podía articular palabra, sonrió_

_Es lo más hermoso que he visto- dijo mirándolo_

_Pues yo no estaría muy de acuerdo, tu eres más hermosa- beso sus labios_

_Inuyasha tomó su mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado, mirando a la inmensa luna_

_Kagome- llamó_

_¿Sí?- preguntó mientras reclinaba su cabeza en su hombro_

_Este lugar es especial para mi_

_Kagome tomó su mano_

_Es hermoso Inuyasha_

_Y quiero que lo sea aún más_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Quiero decir que te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, Kagome despiertas en mí sentimientos que no sabía que tenía…_

_Inuyasha…_

_Déjame terminar- pidió- Te traje aquí porque este es mi lugar "secreto", te traje aquí porque quiero que formes parte de el, quiero que formes parte de mi Kagome. Todos los días me despierto con tu imagen en mi cabeza, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me vuelve loco y todos los días sé que quiero tenerte a mi lado, que no te quiero perder. Esto podrá sonar cursi pero quiero que sepas todo lo que siento, quiero que sepas que mi corazón late por ti y que me desespero cada vez que no te tengo a mi lado. Jamás he hecho esto, pero Kagome tú lo vales ¿me oíste? Si por ti me volveré el más cursis de los hombres lo haré gustoso. Kagome solo te pido que me dejes formar parte de tu vida, ¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia? _

_Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sus palabras la habían emocionado hasta el fondo de su corazón_

_Sí, quiero Inuyasha, si quiero formar parte de tu vida y quiero que tu formes parte de la mía para siempre_

_Inuyasha sonrió ante esa respuesta y se abalanzo sobre sus labios, era mágico, era realmente mágico, con ese beso sellaban una promesa, con ese beso sellaban su amor._

_Ambos permanecieron callados, mirando el paisaje, con una sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros_

_Inuyasha- llamó _

_Dime_

_Ya está amaneciendo_

_¿Quieres irte ya?- pregunto dulcemente y la abrazó aún más fuerte _

_No es eso_

_¿Entonces?_

_Es nuestro primer amanecer juntos- comentó ella_

_Inuyasha sonrió, era verdad era su primer amanecer juntos, toda la noche se la pasaron hablando, besándose, acariciándose y aunque no sucedió lo que Inuyasha tanto quería la sola presencia de ella lo regocijaba._

_El primero de muchos mi amor- dijo mientras besaba sus labios_

_ Fin del Flash Back_

Inuyasha había entrado al gimnasio ante la sorpresa de Naraku y Bankotsu, camino a paso lento hasta su lugar, lugar que estaba siendo ocupado por Bankotsu, se paró frente a él y sonrió.

Muévete- ordenó sin perder la sonrisa

Siéntate en otro lugar- bramo molesto

Estas en el lugar del capitán, estas en mi lugar, así que muévete- dijo relajado

Todos miraban la escena, sabían a lo que jugaba Inuyasha y a la gran mayoría les causaba gracia ver como Bankotsu caía.

Inuyasha- llamo Naraku bastante fastidiado- la reunión empezó hace veinticinco minutos, llegas tarde, llegan tarde- dijo mirándolos- así que retírense

El equipo comenzó a silbar

Inuyasha miro fugazmente a Naraku y volvió a centrar toda su atención en Bankotsu

Que te muevas Bankotsu, a ti no te corresponde ese lugar, creo que el director ya te lo ha dicho ¿no es así? Eres solo un suplente, sin ofender al resto, entonces limítate y ve a tu lugar- concluyo.

Miroku sonrió

Bankotsu enardeció, se levantó y empujó con toda su fuerza a Inuyasha, moviéndolo solo un poco.

Inuyasha sonrió y luego lo miró

Quedas suspendido del equipo hasta nuevo aviso Bankotsu- dijo mientras se sacudía la chaqueta

Tú no puedes hacer eso- replicó

Claro que puedo Bankotsu, soy el capitán del equipo, según las reglas si alguno agrede al capitán este tendrá todo el derecho de suspenderlo e incluso **botarlo** del equipo- dijo burlonamente- Además recuerda que yo fui elegido por todo el equipo, democracia querido amigo, ahora retírate

Bankotsu lo fulminó con la mirada y salió del gimnasio.

Inuyasha tomó asiento y miró a Naraku.

Las reuniones de equipo son en "equipo" y el primero en enterarse de estas reuniones debo ser yo "entrenador"- dijo mientras Naraku echaba chispas.

Los días pasaron increíblemente rápido, había llegado ya el viernes, se respiraba aroma de futbol, aroma de revancha.

Miroku revoloteaba por los corredores, todo andaba vacío, todos estaban en las gradas y el equipo en los vestidores, él se había vestido lo más rápido posible y había salido tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Estaba ansioso, nervioso, esperando que ella apareciera, estaba seguro que había recibido el mensaje y rogaba que ella tuviera algo de compasión, que se apiadara de él . Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro de ella, se sintió devastado.

Jugueteó con sus manos y lanzó el último suspiro al aire. Giró sobre sus talones y empezó la marcha.

Miroku- llamó agitada

Se detuvo en seco, su corazón bombeó al máximo, su respiración se dificultó. Se volvió hacia ella y la miro a esos hermosos ojos cafés.

Sango viniste- su rostro se iluminó

Tú me lo pediste- contestó ella

Sí, si yo lo hice y no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí

El corazón de Sango dio un brinco

Si vine aquí fue porque hoy es un día importante para ti Miroku

Sí, lo es- acortó la distancia

Sango se sobresaltó, el pecho de Miroku rozaba con el suyo

¿Qué haces?

Ay Sango, perdóname por ser el idiota más grande de todos- mascullo

Miroku…

Escúchame, solo quería decirte que te quiero Sango, pero no quiero decírtelo con palabras, que a veces pueden sonar vacías. Quiero decírtelo con un beso inmenso que es sincero que nace aquí- señalo su pecho- desde el fondo de mi corazón

Sango lo miró sorprendida

Dímelo Miroku

El rostro de Miroku se iluminó, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su chica y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, la besó con ansias, con desenfreno, con pasión, la besó como hacía cuatro meses no lo hacía, se impregnaba de su sabor, se maravillaba con la entrega que tenía Sango.

Miroku- llamó ella

Sí, Sango te quiero, te quiero con todo mi ser, te quiero y quiero que me quieras, quiero que me des otra oportunidad – susurró a su oído

Sango callo.

Sé que tienes tus reparos, que desconfías de un mujeriego como yo, que no merezco tu afecto, que lo más probable es que me niegues la oportunidad pero Sango con tan solo venir me has llenado- Miroku hablaba serenamente, despacio, seguro

La visión de Sango se nubló. Las lágrimas se comenzaban a juntar.

¿Qué cambio Miroku?- preguntó tratando de mantener la poca calma que quedaba

Mi cobardía desapareció Sango, mi miedo al compromiso, cambie yo.

Miroku…

Siempre rechacé la idea de formalizar algo porque tenía miedo a entregarme por completo, pero Sango te entregué mi corazón desde que te vi por primera vez

Desde que votaste por los suelos mis calzones- lo miró

Desde entonces- susurro

Sango lo besó tiernamente, lo besó con amor, respondiendo todas sus dudas, acallando sus inseguridades, lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si ese beso fuera el último

Sango- suspiró

Acaba con ellos campeón, yo estaré apoyándote desde las gradas

Besó sus labios fugazmente y salió en dirección a vestuarios.

Seshomaru se colocaba los guantes, estaba distraído, bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, salió del vestuario y caminó en dirección al campo. Tarareaba una estúpida canción que se le había grabado desde hace días mientras miraba el suelo por donde caminaba, alzó la vista, ya estaba cerca del campo, la bulla era ensordecedora y la vio

Rin- llamó sin saber porque

La muchacha lo miró un par de segundos y su expresión fue dura

Suerte hoy Seshomaru, espero que tu arco quede en cero- comentó ella

Espera

Rin se volvió hacia él

No hay nada que decir Seshomaru, es más esta conversación no debería ocurrir

Pero está ocurriendo- se puso frente a ella, haciéndola temblar- Rin escúchame, yo quiero hablar contigo

Pues yo no, deberías buscar a tu noviecita, quizás a ella si le interese lo que digas, adiós y suerte

Rin salió corriendo, dejándolo aturdido, con ganas de matar al primer imbécil que se le cruzara.

Te ves tan guapo con ese uniforme- comento mordiéndose el labio

Lo sé- dijo juguetón

Que humilde resultaste- le sacó la lengua- Oye ¿no hay problema si estoy aquí?

Claro que no, el equipo está en el campo calentando- comento mientras anudaba sus zapatillas

Deberías apurarte entonces

¿Me estas botando o me parece? – se acercó a ella peligrosamente

Te parece- mordió su labio

Venga ya Kagome deja de hacer eso- le dio la espalda

¿Hacer que?- preguntó mientras miraba su espalda y el inmenso número "10" que llevaba en ella

Morderte ese labio – contestó

Kagome se paró en frente suyo

¿O si no que?- retó y volvió a morder su labio

Inuyasha sonrió y de un solo tirón la pego a su cuerpo

Te he pedido que no lo hagas, no seré capaz de controlarme y soy capaz de mandar al demonio el juego de esta noche- advirtió

Kagome rio nerviosamente y volvió a morder su labio.

Mierda- masculló.

Inuyasha la beso frenéticamente y de un solo movimiento la levantó del suelo, haciendo que ella enrede sus piernas en sus caderas, ahondó aún más el beso presionando con su mano la cabeza de Kagome.

Ella acariciaba su cabellera mientras depositaba besos en su cuello, haciendo gemir un par de veces, Inuyasha levantó por completó la falda de Kagome y recorrió sus muslos con sus manos, haciéndola saltar.

Kagome se apoderó de los labios del muchacho mientras el desabrochaba su chaqueta.

Inuyasha mordió el labio inferior de Kagome haciéndola gemir, se deslizo hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarla, haciéndola temblar, mientras las pequeñas manos de ella intentaban deshacerse de su camiseta.

Kagome estaba pérdida en las caricias que había olvidado que esa sería su primera vez, se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

Soy, soy virgen

El rostro de Inuyasha fue un poema, lleno de emociones, se sintió miserable porque casi hace que la primera vez de Kagome fuera en un vestuario de futbol y a la vez su alegría lo desbordaba al saber que él sería el primero.

Inuyasha la depositó en el suelo.

¿Estas enfadado? – preguntó nerviosa

Claro que no- contestó mirándola

¿Entonces porque paraste?

Porque tengo un partido de futbol preciosa

Inuyasha eso no te importaba hace un minuto- bramo molesta- ¿Es porque soy virgen verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió.

Claro que no, también será mi primera vez- le guiño el ojo

Kagome sintió como todos los colores se subieron a su rostro

Mentiroso- lo golpeó

Hey amor, no estoy enfadado contigo, tu primera vez no será en un vestuario, será distinta, haremos que sea maravillosa ¿de acuerdo? - besó su frente

Nuestra- corrigió

¿Eh?

Nuestra primera vez- completo

Inuyasha sonrió.

Si amor, nuestra- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Kagome lo miró y se mordió el labio mientras él soltaba una sonora carcajada

No me convencerás, ahora ve a las gradas que veras a tu chico en acción- dijo sonriendo

Kagome sonrió.

Serás el mejor amor.

Soy el mejor- la besó.

Los jugadores se encontraban en el campo, listos para lo que venía, jugarían por un pase a la final, el que ganará se enfrentaría al invicto de la liga, todo se resumía a 90 minutos… El silbato anunció que el juego había comenzado.

**Holaaaaa**

**Les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, lo siento tanto. He estado algo mal de salud y muy muy corta de tiempo : c Discúlpenme por favor. Les prometo que las recompensaré, Dejen sus reviews. GRACIAAAAS *-* **


	6. Chapter 6

¡La siguiente ronda es por mi cuenta!- Inuyasha lo grito tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su vaso a medio beber.

Toda la gente comenzó a festejar y no era para menos, acababan de conseguir el pase para disputar la final del campeonato y habían ganado por goleada.

Felicitaciones Inuyasha, esto es algo que te merecías-el barman sirvió las rondas

Gracias Moryomaru pero esto es algo que todo el equipo consiguió- exclamo feliz- ¿Y sabes porque? – Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y se subió a la barra- ¡Porque somos los mejores!

¡Los mejores!- contestó el equipo

La celebración era en grande, la alegría desbordaba a todo el plantel, se respiraba aroma a triunfo, aroma a campeonato.

Inuyasha ya iba por su décima cerveza cuando la vio entrar. Su rostro palideció al instante, sintió como el suelo se movía estrepitosamente debajo de él. Se sostuvo a duras penas de la barra, mientras su corazón bombeaba desenfrenadamente.

El calor lo estaba matando, de repente, la alegría por el campeonato desapareció, todo se fue al demonio. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba le dio un ligero golpe a Miroku.

Hey, ¿Qué te sucede? Casi boto la cerveza, eso sería pecado- Miroku le dedicó una sonrisa

Inuyasha giró su rostro hacia él.

¿Qué tienes?- Miroku se empezaba a preocupar al notar su palidez

Inuyasha desvió la cabeza hacia el frente, mientras Miroku lo imitaba. Palideció, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Observó detalladamente la figura femenina que tenían en frente, Trató de mirar a Inuyasha pero por alguna razón no podía siquiera moverse, sentía que algo faltaba, algo estaba incompleto y no fue hasta que otra figura femenina se unió a la escena que todo lo construido se vino abajo.

Miroku dejó caer el vaso de cerveza, acababa de sentir un puñal gélido clavarse dentro suyo.

Se escuchó el sonido del vidrio al impactarse, la cerveza estaba derramada por el suelo.

Koharu- dijo con un hilo de voz

Algunos pifiaron y molestaron a Miroku por tan "descabellado" crimen pero el parecía ido. Ignoró a todos, parecía que sus voces se perdían en algún lugar, no podía escucharlos, no podía pensar. Buscó desesperadamente la mirada de Inuyasha pero él seguía con la vista fija en la otra mujer.

Vamos Miroku, vámonos ya- Inuyasha no podía evitar que su voz sonara dolida

Miroku a duras penas sacó dinero de su billetera y lo dejo en la barra.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y emprendieron la marcha.

Salir del bar fue más duro de lo que imaginaban, no podían lidiar con la avalancha de emociones que se acrecentaban más y más a cada segundo.

El aire helado se coló hasta sus pulmones, Miroku se apoyó en la fachada del bar y lo miró. Sus hermosos ojos azules se aglomeraban de lágrimas.

Por un demonio Miroku- Inuyasha trató de continuar el reproche pero su voz parecía haberse extinguido

Se quedaron así, en silencio, por largos y eternos minutos, tratando de calmarse, tratando de olvidar todo el maldito pasado.

Inuyasha- llamó

Se quedó frio, había olvidado ya como sonaba su nombre entre sus labios. La miró, solo le basto mirarla un par de segundos para volver a recordar todo lo que había tratado de olvidar.

Midoriko- contestó

La muchacha lo miró, sus hermosos ojos cafés se inundaban en lágrimas. Desvió su mirada hacia Miroku para tratar de no perder la poca compostura que quedaba

Hola Miroku, vine aquí con...

Koharu- completó sin mirarla

Así es- susurró mientras volvía a clavar su mirada en el ambarino.

Los tres muchachos quedaron en silencio. Había tanto que decir, tanto que explicar pero ninguno quería comenzar.

Midoriko- llamo Koharu nerviosa dándole el alcance

Miroku la miró, sintió el corazón estrujarse a medida que ella se acercaba.

Miroku, Miroku- balbuceó acortando distancia entre ambos

Miroku se tensó.

¿Qué tal Koharu? Veo que la vida te ha tratado bastante bien- dijo sarcásticamente

Koharu agacho la cabeza.

No es verdad Miroku, lo que dices no es verdad- dijo con un hilo de voz

Miroku reprimió el deseo brutal que sentía por abrazarla.

Midoriko acortó distancia y se colocó frente a frente a su ojidorado.

Inuyasha, yo…- no sabía cómo empezar

Ahórratelo, no me interesa, no me interesa nada que pueda venir de ti- masculló

Midoriko colocó una mano en su pecho y escondió su rostro en él. Dejando a Inuyasha bastante alterado.

¡Basta ya!- la separó bruscamente- No te acerques a mi ¿oíste? No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima

Inuyasha por favor, tan solo escúchame, solo eso te pido- sollozó

¿Escucharte? No mereces que ni siquiera te mire, tuviste dos años, dos años para "explicarme". ¡Dos malditos años!- escupió con ira- Tu fecha ya expiró

Midoriko lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Aun te amo Inuyasha- soltó sin anestesia.

Inuyasha se paralizo, se perdió por un momento en sus recuerdos, la vio tan indefensa, tan sincera. ¿Acaso él no la amaba?

Yo te amo Inuyasha, te amo- acortó distancia y rozo sus labios- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos?

Inuyasha suspiró y la alejo.

Solo aléjate de mí.- pidió con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba

Eso no podrá ser posible- lo miro decidida- La madre de Miroku nos ayudó a poder inscribirnos a las tres en su colegio.

¿A las tres?- pregunto confundido

A Koharu, Sara y a mí- contestó

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas, no podían creerlo.

¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?- pregunto encolerizado Miroku

Tu madre nos inscribió personalmente- contesto Koharu

¿Mi madre?- preguntó alterado - ¿Cuándo llego?

Hoy por la mañana- Koharu intento abrazarlo para calmarlo

¡No me toques!- bramó.

Miroku miró a Inuyasha frustrado.

Vámonos Miroku- pidió

Miroku asintió.

Miroku, no te vayas por favor- rogó mientras sostenía su mano

El ojiazul sonrió.

Pero qué curioso, eso fue lo que te pedí yo hace tres años Koharu- la miro fríamente y se soltó de su agarre

Inuyasha colocó una mano en su hombro.

Su regreso no cambiará nada, espero que disfruten la estadía en el colegio- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Inuyasha conducía a toda velocidad, como si así la presión que sentía en el pecho desaparecía. No sentía nada más que rencor, no sentía nada más que odio.

Miroku tenía la vista clavada en el frente, sentía revolvérsele el estómago con cada maldito recuerdo que regresaba a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_¿Enserio me amas?- pregunto dulcemente mientras lo veía a esos hermosos ojos azules_

_Te lo puedo jurar- respondió_

_Júramelo- pidió traviesa_

_Te lo juro_

_Ay Miroku te amo con todo mi corazón- besó sus labios_

_Miroku la cargó y la llevo devuelta a la cama_

_Yo te amo más mi hermosa doncella- deslizo una mano entre sus piernas_

_Koharu rio estrepitosamente_

_Me encanta esto- comento mientras desabotonaba su pantalón_

_¿Te encanto?_

_Si, si, tú también me encantas- mordió su oreja_

_Miroku rio._

_Serás la madre de mis hijos Koharu, eso te lo puedo asegurar_

_Lo seré amor, seré la mujer más feliz a tu lado._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Miroku tocó el timbre desesperadamente. Mientras Inuyasha bajaba del auto.

Totosai abrió la puerta bastante alterado

Jóvenes ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto dándoles permiso para entrar

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó colérico- ¡Mamá! ¡ Mamá!- gritó

Inuyasha observaba a Miroku, él se sentía igual o peor que él, quería mandar al mismísimo demonio a su adorable tía.

Los gritos fueron ensordecedores, la madre de Miroku e Izayoi bajaron al instante

¿Pero qué es lo que sucede aquí?- preguntó Izayoi bastante nerviosa

Inuyasha se reclino sobre la pared

¿Cómo pudiste?- Miroku camino directo hacia su madre- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

La madre de Miroku dudo un par de segundos

Cariño perdón por no avisarte de mi llegada, no pensé que te pondrías así.

A mí me importa un carajo tu llegada- bramo molesto

Miroku respeta a tu madre- pidió Izayoi

No te metas- intervino Inuyasha

Izayoi lo miró sorprendida

¿Inuyasha cómo puedes hablarme así?- los ojos de Izayoi se cristalizaron

Inuyasha la miró un par de segundos

¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Inuyasha- Izayoi lo miraba mientras sus lágrimas corrían

Inuyasha sonrió y aplaudió.

Bien madre, muy bien, acabas de aceptarlo, no fue la madre de Miroku la que las inscribió fuiste tú- se irguió

Tía Izayoi – Miroku estaba a punto de explotar de rabia

Fuimos ambas- intervino la madre de Miroku

Inuyasha golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha es hora de que perdones, ella te ama- comento casi en un susurro Izayoi

Inuyasha se giró a verla.

¿Qué la perdone? ¿Me estás hablando enserio?- preguntó- ¡Contéstame! ¿Me hablas enserio?- gritó

Izayoi asintió.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella, a milímetros, tratando de ver en los ojos de su "adorada" madre algo que responda sus dudas.

¿Acaso olvidaste ya todo lo que me hizo? ¿Ya olvidaste todas las madrugadas que pase llorando? ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que me costó levantarme?- pregunto sin acortar distancia

Inuyasha dale una oportunidad, hijo mío- pidió- es sincera

Inuyasha rio.

¿Qué hay detrás de todo este numerito?- miró a su tía y luego a su madre

Esas muchachas se equivocaron pero los aman, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- la madre de Miroku hablo

Miroku la fulminó con la mirada

Ellas no merecen nada de nosotros.

¡Miroku yo no te crie así!

Tú ni siquiera me criaste , te la has pasado viajando por placer desde que tengo uso de razón- atacó

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas

Son las muchachas que les convienen- la voz del padre de Miroku inundó el ambiente

¿Qué nos convienen?- pregunto dudoso mientras miraba a su padre

Así es hijo mío, tienen su mismo nivel sociocultural, son herederas de grandes fortunas y los aman, hay veces en la vida mis adorados jóvenes que debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias- el padre de Miroku se apoyó en el barandal

Inuyasha sonrió.

Ya saben lo de Kagome y Sango, ¿no es verdad?- increpó a su madre

Así es – soltó Izayoi.

Miroku la miró confundido.

Esto no tiene sentido, ellas no son pobres- defendió

Tampoco son ricas- atacó su padre

¡Tienen dinero!

No el suficiente Miroku- respondió su madre- Ustedes estarán a cargo de todo el imperio Taisho en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, necesitan a alguien que este a su altura

Miroku se quedó helado.

Tu querida madre y tu amada tía Izayoi temían que lo de ustedes con esas dos jovencitas sea serio, así que tomamos medidas, eso es todo

Miroku sintió nauseas de su propio padre.

A ver si entiendo, ¿las trajeron de vuelta porque Kagome y Sango no tienen los millones que nosotros tenemos?- Miroku iba a golpear a su padre

Así es, deben pensar en acrecentar la fortuna Taisho…

Inuyasha volvió a reír.

Dime que esto no es idea tuya- pidió viendo a su madre- Dime que es idea de ellos- señalo a sus tíos- que es idea de mi padre, ¡Dime que no nació de ti!

Izayoi bajo la mirada

Soy tu hijo, me criaste, me consolaste cuando pase por todo eso, me viste recoger mis propios pedazos, me viste madre, ¡me viste!

Inuyasha...

Escuchaste cada uno de mis llantos, viste lo duro que fue para mí ponerme en pie ¿y ahora por una estupidez lo quieres mandar todo a la basura?

Inuyasha esto es por tu propio bien

Inuyasha la miró encolerizado.

No la conoces madre, no te detuviste siquiera a conocerla, ella es maravillosa, ella jamás me haría pasar por lo que pase. ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que prodigabas? ¿Acaso el dinero está por encima de mi felicidad?

Izayoi miró a su hijo.

No sé lo que mi padre opine de esto, no lo sé ni me interesa, esta noche me quedó claro, no tengo más familia que Miroku

Inuyasha- Izayoi se quebró

No seas dramático sobrino

¡Tú Cierra la boca! Recuerdas que estas en MI casa- gruño

Inuyasha dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido por Miroku

No sé si Miroku o Seshomaru te perdonen pero lo que es yo, no lo hare, jamás, Buenas noches Izayoi- dijo para luego irse

Izayoi miró la espalda de su hijo y rompió en llanto, sabía que había cometido un gran error.

_Flash Back_

_Lo vio entrar a su cuarto cabizbajo, no había articulado palabra en todo el día, se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, no probaba bocado y lloraba por las noches, su hijo estaba muerto en vida._

_Dudó un par de segundos frente a la puerta pero al final resolvió por abrirla. Su hijo estaba abrazado a sus rodillas en la oscuridad de su cuarto._

_No enciendas la luz- pidió con un hilo de voz_

_Izayoi cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó a su lado._

_Inuyasha- llamó_

_No respondió, no tenía fuerza, ni voz._

_Mi pequeño muchacho- soltó dulcemente- Estas herido_

_Ya no soy un pequeño madre - se defendió_

_Siempre serás mi pequeño- lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas de Inuyasha mojaban su vestido_

_¿Porque madre? ¿Por qué? _

_A veces no se puede responder esa pregunta mi amor_

_Yo la amaba- dijo en un hilo de voz_

_A veces el amor no es suficiente Inuyasha- acarició su cabellera_

_¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?_

_Porque es la verdad_

_Inuyasha se aferró a sus piernas_

_Lo que te hizo no tiene nombre pero debes reponerte amor_

_No podre madre, no podre, ella se fue, se fue y se llevó consigo todo de mi_

_No Inuyasha, solo se llevó una parte, es tu deber demostrarle al mundo que aún sigues aquí, aún eres Inuyasha Taisho. Debes sobreponerte cariño y no solo por ti, Miroku y Seshomaru están sufriendo también, tú debes mostrarles el camino, ¿entendido? _

_Inuyasha la abrazó_

_Algún día hijo mío entenderás todo, algún día la volverás a ver y te darás cuenta que ella no significa más en tu vida._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Kagome, Kagome despierta por favor- pidió mientras acariciaba su melena azabache

Kagome se movió un poco para luego abrir sus ojos

¿Estoy soñando?- preguntó con una sonrisa

No Kagome no estas soñando- respondió con hilo de voz

Kagome frotó sus ojos y le dedico una mirada dulce.

¿Acabas de llegar del bar no es así? ¿Hiciste algo malo?- pregunto nerviosa y con algo de miedo

Inuyasha sonrió en la oscuridad del cuarto de Kagome

No, no hice nada malo- comentó mientras trataba de regresar a su calma habitual

¿Entonces qué sucede Inuyasha? – preguntó nerviosa

¿No puedo venir a verte?- preguntó

Claro que puedes, no seas tonto- contesto sentándose y dándole espacio para que él se sentara a su lado

Kagome- la voz de Inuyasha se quebró.

Kagome tomó su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente

¿Me das un segundo? Quiero darte algo- pidió mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría un cajón de su cómoda

Kagome buscaba en la oscuridad, tanteaba entre sus cosas porque no veía nada, hasta que dio con el. Corrió de nuevo a la cama y le sonrió a Inuyasha

Cierra los ojos.- pidió

No sabrás si lo hago o no, está muy oscuro

Eso no importa yo confió en ti.- resolvió serenamente

Inuyasha sonrió.

Kagome se movió un poco

Date la vuelta- ordenó

Inuyasha obedeció dándole la espalda

Kagome colocó algo en su cuello.

Listo- dijo feliz

Inuyasha lo tocó y sonrió al instante

Es la letra "K"- explicó- Es para que me lleves siempre contigo- susurro.

Inuyasha sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba, sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, acababa de perder el control, era vulnerable.

Kagome lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Guardo silencio, tan solo estaba ahí, abrazándolo, sintiéndolo tan cerca, tratando de compartir su dolor.

Inuyasha se aferró a su pecho, no podía hablar, no podía articular palabra, hacía mucho que no se sentía vulnerable, hacía mucho que no lloraba, hacía mucho que no dejaba salir todo su dolor.

Todo estará bien Inuyasha, estoy aquí contigo. No permitiré que nada malo te pase- acarició su cabeza

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kagome?- preguntó alzando el rostro – Tú eres muy pequeña a lo único que te podrías enfrentar seria a tus peluches- comentó burlón.

Kagome encendió la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche y lo miró directamente a los ojos, se sentía un poco más aliviada, Inuyasha la miraba divertido.

¿Sabes que eres un tonto?

Sonrió.

¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Kagome?-susurró

¡Eso no se vale Inuyasha!- se quejó

Inuyasha acarició lentamente su mejilla izquierda

¿Lo sabes Kagome?- tomó su mano y la apretó

Kagome sonrió.

¿Lo dices enserio?- apretó su mano

Mírame- ordenó- ¿Crees que te mentiría?

Kagome negó

Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta- soltó

Kagome lo miró y le sacó la lengua.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, los besó suavemente, con ternura, con paciencia, con complicidad.

Besarla era lo que más le gustaba hacer, se sentía tan unido a ella, ahondó el beso tomando la cabeza de Kagome y atrayéndola aún más hacia él, cuando el aire les faltó se separó de ella muy despacio, en cámara lenta, y antes de terminar sin siquiera un contacto volvió a sus labios y les dio una ligera mordida.

Kagome soltó un gritito.

¡Inuyasha!-llamó molesta

¿Si cariño? – preguntó inocentemente

Lo fulminó con la mirada

¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Inuyasha la miró algo confundido.

Despertaremos a Sango- explicó

Inuyasha sonrió burlón y se acomodó un poco.

¿Me puedes hacer un espacio?- preguntó ignorando su reclamo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos- Estoy muy cansado

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos

No hablas enserio, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se quitó la chaqueta y la miro fijamente por una fracción de segundo. Kagome se acomodó y le dejó el espacio en la cama que él tanto quería.

Inuyasha se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

Kagome lo observaba, era un hombre hermoso, parecía un ángel, un dulce y tierno ángel, quería besarlo pero se contuvo.

Kagome ¿puedes apagar la luz?- preguntó sin cambiar de posición

Kagome obedeció.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que habló.

Inuyasha, Sango se dará cuenta

Sango esta con Miroku, solo estamos nosotros en esta habitación- respondió tranquilo

Kagome sintió los colores subirse a su rostro.

¿No dormirás? – preguntó mientras abría solo un ojo

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. Se recostó a su lado, colocó su cabeza en su pecho y entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha colocó una mano en la cintura de su chica y la acurrucó aún mejor.

Inuyasha- llamó

Dime- estaba adormilado

¿Y si Naraku te encuentra aquí?- preguntó alarmada

A estas alturas Naraku no debe saber ni su propio nombre, estaba muy ebrio- comentó

Kagome guardo silencio. Escuchaba el palpitar de Inuyasha. Soltó una risita

Es muy gracioso, tu corazón palpita muy lindo- dijo más para sí misma que para él

Inuyasha sonrió.

¿Podrás dormir conmigo aquí?

Kagome asintió levemente

Inuyasha ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó

Si eso te ayuda a dormir- contesto mientras que con sus dedos rozaba el brazo desnudo de Kagome

¿Qué te sucedió?¿ Porque llorabas?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

Inuyasha se tensó.

Kagome hoy vi a alguien- soltó

¿A alguien?- preguntó alzando su rostro

Si, a alguien, alguien de mi pasado

Kagome apretó su mano.

Mañana la conocerás- susurró

¿Es una mujer? ¿Algún familiar o solo una mujer?

Una mujer, Kagome

¿Llorabas por ella Inuyasha?- preguntó algo dolida

Inuyasha la apretó aún más a su cuerpo.

No lloraba por ella Kagome, si solté algunas lágrimas fue porque hay cosas que aún no supero- su voz parecía cada vez más inaudible

Es decir que aún no la superas ¿verdad?

Inuyasha suspiró.

Kagome no me psicoanalices, ¿quieres?

Kagome se enfadó y se soltó de su agarre. Se sobre sentó y lo miró furiosa

¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó mientras la miraba

Vienes a mi cuarto echo un mar de lágrimas por una mujer de tu pasado y solo me dices " mañana la conocerás"- bufó enojada

Inuyasha se sentó.

No seas exagerada- pidió

Las lágrimas de Kagome se aglomeraron en sus orbes chocolates

Sal de aquí- pidió con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

¡Que te vayas!- gritó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

¡No lo haré!, No lo haré porque no he hecho nada malo.- dijo tranquilamente

¡Vete Inuyasha! ¡Lárgate!

Kagome se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar furiosa en dirección a la puerta, tomó el pomo pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

Tomó su muñeca con una mano y con la otra tomó su cintura.

¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!- Kagome había estallado en llanto

Inuyasha la abrazó, la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Kagome- su voz era tan o más frágil que la de un cristal- Basta por favor

¡No! ¡Aún la quieres! Por eso te pusiste así, por eso llorabas Inuyasha porque ¡aún la quieres!- forcejeo

¡SI, AUN LA QUIERO!- Dijo Inuyasha tan alto como sus pulmones lo permitieron.

El puñal en el corazón de Kagome ya estaba clavado, se había hundido muy en el fondo.

Suéltame- pidió casi sin voz

Inuyasha obedeció.

Quiero que te vallas de mi cuarto- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama

No, no me iré- buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad

Inuyasha se acercó y pegó sus cuerpos.

¡Aléjate de mí por favor!- Kagome estaba destrozada

No, no lo haré - dijo abrazándola tan fuerte como le era permitido

Kagome lo empujó débilmente

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos

Yo te amo, ¿me oíste?, Yo te amo- el rostro de Inuyasha se llenó de lágrimas

Kagome se paralizó.

Yo te amo, no me hagas esto Kagome, no me dejes solo, tú no. – pidió mientras su voz se quebraba

Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le decía que la amaba.

"_Perdóname si no te digo que te amo, quiero que cuando te lo diga ambos lo sintamos, que cada parte de mi cuerpo lo grite a mil voces…"_

Kagome sintió desfallecer.

Pero, tú me dijiste que la quieres- escondió su rostro en su pecho

Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte

La quiero Kagome, la quiero, fue parte de mi vida, parte de mi historia- dudó- Verla hoy me recordó todo el sufrimiento, verla hoy me hizo sentir el vacío que dejo en mí- acarició su melena

¿Dudas Inuyasha?

No dudo, no dudo, jamás dudaría. Ella se llevó parte de mi ¿entiendes?- se calló por un instante- Pero Kagome tú eres lo que yo tanto deseaba, tú me transmites paz. Tú eres a la que yo amo, perdóname, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto- pidió

Kagome hundió aún más su rostro.

Quédate junto a mí, que yo te prometo siempre quedarme junto a ti- beso su cabellera - No destruyas lo nuestro Kagome- pidió mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban

Kagome alzó la vista.

No te vayas, no te vayas nunca, aunque te lo pida, no me dejes sola- pidió angustiada

Inuyasha tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo

Nunca- prometió mirándola a los ojos

Kagome cortó toda la distancia entre ambos y lo besó, mientras las lágrimas de ambos corrían libremente por sus rostros.

Tocaron la puerta como si quisieran derribarla. Justo hoy su compañera había decidido dormir en casa de sus padres. Bufó.

La puerta parecía estar sufriendo los ataques de ira de algún bárbaro en potencia, dudó un par de segundos pero se armó de valor y abrió. Fue tanta su sorpresa que se congeló frente a él.

Seshomaru la miró, la miró como si pudiera ver su alma, haciéndola temblar sin siquiera tocarla.

Déjame pasar- pidió casi suplicando.

Rin se hizo a un lado dándole paso. Seshomaru dio un fugaz vistazo al dormitorio.

No hay nadie aquí Seshomaru- Rin se adelantó a él

Seshomaru giró a verla

¿Estas ebrio verdad?- preguntó

Seshomaru se desplomó en su cama. Rin se sobresaltó un poco y corrió hasta donde estaba.

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto de cuclillas frente

Seshomaru se perdió en sus ojos.

Rin tocó su frente y comprobó su temperatura.

Seshomaru me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucedió?

Seshomaru tomo su rostro entre sus manos y estampó sus labios contra los suyos, la besó con pasión, con deseo, con impotencia, esperando que ella contestara. Rin lo besó de igual manera, con pasión, arrebato, con amor. Sus bocas parecían estar echas milimétricamente para encajar. La lengua de Seshomaru pidió permiso para explorar, permiso que obtuvo de inmediato. Rin lo abrazó mientras él la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente Rin pareció recobrar el juicio y se alejó.

Seshomaru se levantó y se colocó frente a ella.

Que nada se interponga entre los dos hasta mañana- pidió – Te pido que retengas el adiós hasta mañana, mañana puedes irte, olvidar todo lo que dejas tras de ti- guardo silencio

Rin abrió los ojos

Aquieta con tus manos el temblor que hay en las mías- tomó sus manos y la atrajo aún más- Mañana puedes irte con todo este que siento por ti, pero retrasa un poco esta despedida Rin, por favor- su voz se quebró

Seshomaru- dudó- Ve con Kagura

Seshomaru colocó un dedo en su boca

No hay nadie más, Rin- aseveró

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas

¿Hasta mañana?- preguntó

Mañana puedes irte con todo lo que siento-su voz se volvió ronca

Rin se acercó hasta rozar sus labios

¿Seshomaru dependerá de mí decir adiós?- preguntó

Así es Rin- la voz de Seshomaru se apagó

Rin sonrió, si por ella fuera jamás le diría adiós.

Inuyasha la tenía acorralada entre su casillero y su cuerpo, la besaba dulcemente mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Apoyó ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza y la miro ferozmente a los ojos

Aquí no Kagome- susurró a su oído.

Kagome hizo un puchero

Anoche no me dejaste- dijo mientras desabrochaba un botón de su camisa

Inuyasha sacó sus manos de encima de él

Anoche te amé de mil formas Kagome y sin tocarte- le guiño un ojo

Kagome rio.

Te amo- dijo para luego besarlo

Inuyasha la aferró más a él haciendo largo y lento ese beso.

Hola Inuyasha- saludó una voz femenina separándolos

Inuyasha giró al reconocer esa voz mientras Kagome se aferraba a su mano. El rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreció.

Midoriko- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**Holaaaaaaaaaac: **

**Chicas muchaaas gracias por leeeer, ya sé que quieren saber qué historia se traen mi lindo ojidorado con Midoriko, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán y no solo la de él si no la de Seshomaru & Miroku.**

**Dejen sus reviews . Graciaaaas las quiero. La hice más larguito porque demoré mucho en actualizar la otra vez, que lo disfruten. **


End file.
